


A Distant Future

by Silentx13



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flashbacks, Immortality, Immortals, Magic, Mystery, Science, Science Experiments, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents, Suspense, slight amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 37,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Maglor has lived through the centuries, going from place to place trying to keep the fact he's an elf and immortal a secret. He does not want to repeat what happened to him before. However, his quiet life is about to be uprooted when he's called on a special case to check something or rather someone out.This story has been inspired by an artist on DeviantArt named greenapplefreak's amazing comics about elves in modern times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When things are in italics (Not bolded) that means they are being translated from Quenya.

Once Maglor rolled out of bed that morning he knew that he should just get back into bed. He just knew it, but, he still had to get up. He yawned as he dragged himself about his morning which involved a shower and a quick breakfast. 

He walked into his kitchen and began getting his breakfast together, his cat jumped on the table and meowed at him. “Well good morning,” He said and petted its head. As his breakfast cooked he filled his cat’s food bowl and then sat to check things on his phone while it cooked. Soon his food was ready and as he ate he his cat jumped up on the table and pawed at his bacon.

“That’s mine you have your own food.” He said moving the plate away but he got distracted when his phone buzzed. When he looked away the cat grabbed the bacon and ran off. “Little thief,” he muttered and then looked back at his phone. It was just a wrong number text. He finished his coffee and then got up to go about the rest of his day. Though today was his day off from work he still had things he had to get done, grocery shopping, laundry, picking up his laptop which should be fixed now, picking up his dry cleaning, pick up more cat food, and after that he was sure there was going to be something else he needed to get done. 

* * *

He was halfway through his shopping list when his boss called and told him something came up and they needed him. Something about ‘freaky phenomenons’ and he’ll be given more of an explanation when he got there. The place was in the next city over so he got there later then he wanted to and the fact traffic was crazy.

He went in and started talking with the guy in charge. He was looking through the case file as he walked with them. So far the case seemed not so ‘freaky as it was put, John Doe...around 30 years old...caucasian. Yet, he looked up when they said where he was found...naked in a pool…but still was not the strangest thing he encountered. The guy then said they could not find any identification this guy he asked, “What about fingerprints?”

“We tried. There was nothing on any parts...he can’t speak English or any other language that we can figure out. We thought maybe he was an escaped patient but that there has been nothing in missing persons.” They replied. 

“You said you needed an expert in ‘freaky phenomenon’ not mental health,” He replied. 

“I am getting there...we put him in an interrogation room and well...” They trailed off as they walked into the observation room and once he saw who the freaky phenomenon has he just thought one thing ‘I should have stayed in bed.’ 

“...they glow in the dark.” They said. 

“Okay then,” He replied and coughed a bit. The person sitting in the interrogation room was none other than one of his cousins, more accurately it was Aegnor. 

* * *

Maglor just looked at his cousin and took a short breath. Half his brain was working out a plan of trying to figure out the best course of action. The other half his brain was frozen in confusion of how this was possible. He looked back at the file and the agent who was watching him he closed the file and then said, “I have some ideas...but I am going to need to talk to him.” 

“Alright,” They said. Maglor then turned and left the room walking to the next one. Before he did he sent a quick text to someone. He then walked into the interrogation room. His cousin did not much pay attention to him as he stepped into the room.  _ “Well. Long time no see,”  _ He said in Quenya. 

Aegnor’s head shot up and he turned around in shock. “ _ Maglor?!”  _

_ “Yep, Hello cousin,” _ He said sitting across from him. 

_ “What’s going on here?”  _ He asked.

_ “I can not explain everything but you are going to need to trust me,”  _ Maglor said.  _ “I promise I’ll explain everything to you later.” _

His cousin gave him a skeptical look but sighed.  _ “Fine,”  _ He replied. 

Maglor nodded and stood up.  _ “Stay here a moment, I’ll be right back.”  _

He got up and walked out to talk to the agent who was in charge again. The agent turned to look to him as he finished talking to a girl with long black hair and sunglasses. 

“Yes?” He asked. 

“I want you to try to run the tox screen again,” Maglor replied. 

“Again?” He asked. “Are you sure?” 

Maglor nods and told him a few things he wanted him to look for. As the agent sighed and went to do as he was asked. He sent another text out to the same number, he knew he was going to have to pay for it later but he did not really care. Xander was the only one he knew who was smart enough and crazy enough to hack into an FBI computer without getting caught or them even noticing. Just as Maglor had hopped, Xander’s hacking skills worked perfectly. He then was somehow able to convince them to hand Aegnor over to him. 

As Maglor got Aegnor into his car he could not help but smile a little. Yes, explaining everything to Aegnor was going to take some time...maybe a lot of time but at Maglor looked on the bright side. He had one of his family members back (it was not one of his brothers...but he’d take it.)  

* * *

It was in the middle afternoon when Maglor pulled into his driveway with Aegnor. It had been a long drive to his house, it was mostly filled with Aegnor asking question and Maglor promising to answer them soon. Aegnor looked at Maglor’s house and then to him.

_ “You live here?” _ He asked. 

_ “Yes,”  _ Maglor replied as he led Aegnor to the front door. He led him inside and turned on the lights. He did his best not to smirk when Aegnor jumped in surprise. 

_ “How did that happen!?”  _ Aegnor asked. 

Maglor was quiet for a moment thinking of a way to explain electricity and light bulbs in the shortest clearest way possible.  _ “In short...this button made small fires in those ball things.”  _

Aegnor’s expression was still that of confusion but he nodded a bit. Maglor closed the door and let out a breath. He turned back to his cousin who was just looking around.  _ “I know I told you I’d answer more questions when we got back...but first let’s get you a change of clothes.”  _

_ “I don’t see how a change of clothes is going to help here,”  _ He retorted. 

_ “Well it’ll make you more comfortable,”  _ Maglor replied.  __ Aegnor narrowed his eyes and glared at him a bit. He then sighed and said,  _ “Fine…but start answering my questions.”  _

_ “Okay. I will...where do you want me to start?”  _ He asked.

_ “How about what is going on? Who were those people? What language is everyone speaking? Why was I put into that small room? What was that small flat rectangle thing that light up you were using in the chariot?”  _ Aegnor questioned him.

_ “Okay. Truthfully I am just confused as you are as too what’s going on here. Those people were...similar to that of a military they protect people here. What everyone was speaking is a language called  _ English  _ and it is illegal to go to a public pool wearing no clothes. That’s why they locked you in that small room and as for the ‘small flat rectangle thing,’ that’s called a  _ cellphone.  _ It’s similar to that of a Palantir.”  _ Maglor replied. He had given up by now corrected him about that ‘chariot’ is called a ‘car.’ 

He led him into his room where he went to his drawer and started to look through the clothes. He turned pulled out a long sleeve shirt, pants, and underwear and handed them over.  _ “Here. Change and meet me back downstairs. I’ll try to explain some more than,”  _

Aegnor just nodded and took the clothes. Maglor left to let him change and as he went downstairs he tried to think of how to explain things to Aegnor. He leaned against the counter in deep thought. His brain finally started to catch up with what has been happening. He looked at his phone and sent out the same text to two different people. 

Xander replied almost instantly,  **_‘Whatever but can you explain what’s going on? Last time you asked for my help the Titanic sank and when the voice of reason asks the residential psychopath for help that can never be a good thing.’_ **

**_‘The Titanic sinking had nothing to do with me asking for your help. We just happened to be stuck on there and as for the voice of reason asking for help...that’s because I do.’_ ** Maglor replied. 

**_‘Alright. I’ll be there within the 25 to 30 min.’_ ** Xander replied.

Maglor shook his head and then put his phone down and sighed. A few moments later the other person replied,  ** _"Sounds interesting and you are in luck, I will be in town for business tomorrow.'_**

**_'That's good, thank you Rowan.'_** He replied.

**_'Do not mention it, plus you have been dragging me on inane adventures for a long time. I am used to it.'_** Rowan texted back. Maglor smiled a bit, so he was not in this insanity alone. He had two of the smartest people he knew. He was about to get a cup of coffee when he heard a crash from upstairs, he ran upstairs and into his room. He blinked as he saw Aegnor staring down at his now broken alarm clock and his cat, Silmirl, with her fur standing at end hissing at the now broken clock.

_ “What the heck happened here?”  _ He asked.

_ “The cat did it! It jumped on it and it started speaking!”  _ His cousin replied in defense.  Maglor’s hand moved to hold his head. This...was going to be a very, very, long adventure. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Aegnor so far was having a very long and confusing day. He still had questions but Maglor was pushing them off until someone came whose name was Xander. He sighed and put his head against the wall as he waited. Maglor was upstairs cleaning up what he called a ‘radio’ which now was broken. It was not his fault that it startled him…but he did feel bad about breaking it. He looked over as he watched the cat, Silmaril, jump on the table. Then it jumped onto the couch and curled up next to him. Silmaril was pure white and had silvery blue eyes. Aegnor had no idea why it was named Silmaril...maybe after the Silmarillions?

The front door suddenly opened and Aegnor looked up startled. A tall guy walked who had black hair and light blue eyes. He looked at Aegnor and then turned and called something in the language that he assumed was ‘English’ as Maglor called it. Maglor called something back from upstairs and this guy just scoffed. He turned his head and looked at Aegnor with a slightly confused expression but it turned into quick amusement. Maglor came down the stairs at the moment and talked to the man. Who laughed and said something which caused Maglor to glare at him.

“Xander. This is my cousin, Aegnor.” Maglor said. “Aegnor this is the elf I told you about. Xander.”

“I figured. He looks exactly like you described him. A little shorter than I imagined.” Xander said sliding off the bag that was on his back.

“You exactly are you? You speak Quenya but you have a very strange accent.” Aegnor asked.

“To explain who exactly I am will take a long time and as for my accent I am...or was now an elf from the woodland realm. But I speak a lot of different languages. I can even speak some backward.” Xander replied as he handed Maglor a bag he was carrying. Maglor took the bag and put it down in the kitchen then walked back over as Xander slid off the bag he was carrying on his back. They exchanged a few words again in the other language which caused Aegnor to frown and he then said, “Speak in a language we all can understand.”

“Fine. So, Maglor, what do you want from me?” Xander asked him.

“Well, I figured you can explain some things far better and faster than me. As well as get him an ID and a birth certificate.” Maglor replied.

“Here I thought you needed something that was a challenge from your cryptic messages,” Xander said shaking his head.

“What’s an ID and a birth certificate?” Aegnor asked.

“An ID is piece card that says who you are and confirmation that you are well you. As for birth certificate, that’s just saying that you are alive.” Xander answered him before Maglor could.

“Why do you need proof that you are alive? If you are talking to someone isn’t that proof enough?” Aegnor then asked.

“It’s a human thing and it’s just documentation for stuff,” Xander said with a shrug.

“I see,” Aegnor said slowly. Xander then sat down on the ground across from the couch and said, “Before you ask any more questions know that people have advanced and has discovered a lot of things over time. So it will take a while to get you all caught up with history and science. Yet, they also are superstitious and normally they hate what they don’t get. Hence why Maglor is very cautious not to be found out, myself included.”

  
“Really? You are cautious?” Maglor asked with a scoff.

“Just because you like living under a rock with no social life. I live a little I am cautious in my own way.” He replied.

“So. Everything I am seeing is advancements?” Aegnor asked after a moment.

“Pretty much,” Xander answered. Aegnor nodded in now some understanding, Xander was doing a much better job right now at explaining what was going on compared to Maglor. Xander then pulled some paper out of his bag and started writing some things down. It took him a few moments before he handed it to Maglor and he said, “So. Which do you think is the most important things to go over?”

“Uh. I think culture, modern government, technology, and language first. Not in that order though,” Maglor said handing the notebook back.

“Right,” He replied and started writing more in the notebook.

“What are you doing?” Aegnor asked

“Figuring out the best way to start to catch you up on a couple of lifetimes of history and life. Since we have a whole lot to catch you up on.” Xander replied sitting back looking at what he wrote down. “Before we start anything tonight let’s eat. I bought takeout and after we eat then we can get to work.”

Xander then jumped up and walked back to the kitchen. Aegnor looked to Maglor when they were alone and said, “He’s strange.”

“He’s insane. Probably just as bad as my brothers...maybe a bit worse at times. Yet, if anyone could figure out how to figure out how you are alive now it’s him. He’s the smartest elf I have ever met...he could have given my father a run for his money if it came to creating with technology.” Maglor said. “Oh. Tomorrow another elf is coming over. He will be offering a bit more help.”

“Another elf? How many elfs are around?” Aegnor replied.  
“A few...I don’t know all of them but I do know there are. Not all of them wanted to sail to Valinor so they stayed and moved about.” Maglor replied with a small shrug. He looked over as Xander brought the bag over and placed it down. He pulled out a something wrapped in strange looking paper and then something else that was in paper. He handed Aegnor the same thing as Maglor. He then took out his own and started to eat. Aegnor unwrapped the food uneasily, it smelled alright...better than the food before.

“What is this?” Aegnor asked.

“Food. But if you want a definition...it’s from called a Hamburger. It’s very good and the other thing I gave you are called French Fries. Also, very good. Just eat it, it’s bad not like the food you are used to but still good.” Xander said.

Aegnor looked at the food hesitantly and then took a small bite out of this so-called ‘hamburger’ it was pretty good in all honesty. Xander laughed at Aegnor’s look of surprise where Maglor only chuckled softly.

“Told you it’s good,” Xander said. Aegnor just nodded a bit slowly at ate his food.

* * *

Aegnor dragged himself to the spare room that Maglor had that he was given. After they ate they spent a few good hours teaching Aegnor about modern technology and government of the land they were in. He could not remember a time when he felt more tired than now. He was exhausted from everything that happened from when he woke up until now. He had a bit more of an understanding than before but he was still confused about so much.

He sat down on the bed and looked out the window. He frowned a bit as he thought he saw something in the shadows move. He felt something was watching him but there was nothing there at all. Nothing. He frowned and pulled them close and laid back on the bed curling up falling asleep rather quickly. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Aegnor’s scenes woke up to an interesting smell. It smelled interesting, he sat up and got out of bed. He stopped by the window see if there was anything out there but there was nothing. Just a girl walking down the street, he pulled the shades closed and then headed downstairs. He stops, looking into the kitchen slightly. He saw Xander sitting on the floor crossed legged with something in his lap that he was using. He had a large cup next to him and his hood was pulled over his head.

Maglor was making breakfast while a new person was sitting in one of the chairs. They were male but Aegnor saw he was an elf since his hair was moved back and he saw the pointed ears. This man had light blond-silvery colored hair and sharp blue eyes. Maglor looked over and said, _“Ah. You're awake,”_

_“Yeah...who is he?”_ Aegnor asked.

_“I am Rowan, Maglor may have mentioned I was coming.”_ The elf said.

Aegnor just nodded and stood there a bit awkwardly. Maglor exchanged looks with Rowan who just replied with a slight tilt of his head. _“So. Aegnor. How do you feel adjusting so far?”_

_  
_ _“What do you mean?”_ Asked Aegnor

_“Adjusting to this modern world, it can not be easy,”_ Rowan replied. 

_“It is strange...and confusing,”_ He said with a slight sigh.

_“I can imagine, yet, I can tell you that over time you’ll be adjusted. It may take some time but it will turn out.”_ Rowan said with a comforting smile.

_“Thank you,”_ Aegnor said. Rowan was about to say something when Xander cut in and said, _“Oh. Aegnor, I need a new name for you. One that won’t get people to look at you confusedly.”_

_“Come again?”_ Aegnor asked tilting his head to one side.

_“A name you want to go by. Like Maglor’s name, he goes by is Mark Singer. I need a name for you,”_ Xander said.

_“I do not know any names that will be good.”_ Aegnor replied. _“I only name I can think of won’t work.”_

_“Fine. Maglor know any names for your cousin?”_ Xander asked. Maglor suddenly grinned and opened his mouth but he was cut off by Rowan as he said, _“Maglor if you say any of the names your thinking of.”_

_“Fine. Fine. I’ll think of a real one, I was only joking.”_ Maglor replied. Rowan just nodded and sighed as he sat back and took a sip from his mug. He then put his mug down and said, _“I do not have to be anywhere till tonight. So, why don’t we just throw some names around and you can tell us which you like Aegnor.”_

_“Sounds good,”_ He replied. Maglor, Rowan, and Xander began suggesting names. Aegnor just shook his head to each one. A bit of time passed as they suggested names, Xander and Maglor had some strange names they suggested. Rowan had some okay ones but none worked.

_“Aaron. Aaron West?”_ Rowan asked suddenly.

_“What?”_ Aegnor asked looking at him.

_“How does that name sound?”_ He replied.

_“Aaron? I like it,”_ Aegnor replied. Maglor gave Rowan a look and then looked at Aegnor.

_“Aaron West. Okay, all the paper stuff is good.”_ Xander said as he typed something out. _“Okay. Now Aegnor is officially part of this world.”_


	4. Chapter 4

Aegnor was sitting across from Rowan in the living room. Just a few minutes ago Maglor had to go to work and Xander had to run some errands so he left too.  _ “I do not get why are you talking to me about this,”  _ Began Aegnor looking up at Rowan.

_ “Alright. I will try to explain, I am an expert when it comes to things that have to do with the mind, emotions, and a person's behavior. One reason that Maglor called me was to make sure that you are mentally stable,”  _ Rowan replied calmly.

_ "What? Of course, I am mentally stable! I am completely sane!”   _ Aegnor replied getting defensive and his voice rose a bit.

_ “Really? Not at all thrown off guard?”  _ Rowan replied calmly.

_ "No...well maybe a bit.”  _ Aegnor replied. 

_ "That’s why I am here, I am just here to help you sort somethings out and someone to talk to,”  _ Rowan said.  _ “Also, I can help you with the grudges you have against your cousin.” _

_ “What do you mean?”  _ Aegnor asked.

_ “You are mad at your cousin for his history. Right?”  _ Rowan replied to him.

_ “How...did you know?”  _ Aegnor asked in shock.

_ “It’s pretty clear from the way you are tense around him. We can start with that if you want.”  _  Rowan answered sitting back on the couch.

_ “What do you mean ‘start’?”  _ He asked sounding confused.

_ “To start meaning to take care of your anger with Maglor before we take care of your uneasiness with this world,”  _ Rowan replied.

Aegnor jumped up and glared down at Rowan.  _ “What do you mean? Do you know what he did? I have every reason to be annoyed with my cousin. He did-” _

_ “Yes. He and his family did horrible things in the past, it may seem recent for you but for Maglor it has been centuries. Maglor has done and suffered more than enough to repent for his crimes. You are looking at from only your point of view. Take a step back and look it from the view of an outsider, think of all that happened and analyze some of those things.”  _ Maglor asked cutting him off and folding his arms. His voice stayed level but it did take on a bit of defensiveness.  _ “I have forgiven him for what he did ages ago and I have more of a reason to hate or hold a grudge against him then you do.” _

_ “What do you mean by that?”  _ Aegnor asked. 

_ "That is personal and for another time,”  _ Rowan replied.  _ “You should know that Maglor is doing his best to help you. He could have just left you there but if they found out that your an elf. That  you are immortal, you would have been through something far beyond what Morgoth is capable of for pain.”  _

_ “More than Morgoth? What would they have done to me if they found out?”  _ Aegnor asked in both surprise and worry. A memory coming to him of what happened to the eldest son of Feanor. How he looked, how long it took him to get better.

_ "I do not want to worry you about what life has in store but let me tell you in short, you would have been living in a small white room that had ways for them to watch you. They would have run test after test on you to see what makes you immortal. They would not have cared if you were in pain or anything like that. They would just care about results. You would have been treated like an animal.”  _ Rowan said seriously.

_ “Humans are this horrible?”  _ Aegnor asked.

_ “Not all. Some are bad, some are horrible, but some are very kind. Some are both, just the ones who will be finding how you are immortal. They will not be kind.”  _ Rowen answered him.

Aegnor was quiet before he asked,  _ “Was this why Maglor was so afraid of talking to me about things? Did something like that happen to him?” _

_ “Something worse happened to me and Maglor,”  _ He replied painful memories in his eyes but only his eyes held emotion. His voice was surprisingly calm and steady. Aegnor did not ask anything for a few minutes. He was deep in thought about what Rowan was saying.

_ "Why don’t we move on to a lighter topic for right now, maybe working on you adjusting to this world more. I can explain somethings as well as Xander or Malgor if you want.”  _ Rowan offered.

_ "Yes, let’s move on,”  _ Aegnor said.

* * *

Maglor was sitting at his desk at work in deep thought, he was going through old files trying to find anything similar to what happened with Aegnor. Yet, all he found was files about finding ‘dead’ bodies in the river. Nothing about live ones and he was trying to ignore Xander’s idea about some comic book character. Solomon Grundy...something like that. He leaned back in his chair and groaned.

“You okay Mark?” Asked a voice behind him. He turned and saw just another agent.

“Just tried,” He replied with a slight smile.

“Makes sense. You do work quite a lot and work overtime. Also, you take on the weirdest and craziest things. Maybe you should take some vacation time, I know since you have only taken one day. You could use it.” She replied.

“That could work,” Maglor said in thought.

“You should. Go somewhere nice, Hawaii maybe.” She replied. He had to hold himself back from laughing as he imagined having to take Aegnor with him to Hawaii. That would be very funny but he held back and said.

“It is a thought.” He said. She smiled and placed the file on his desk and walked away. He picked up the file she gave to him and looked through it. Once again, there was nothing. He threw it back on his desk and leaned back with a soft groan. His phone suddenly buzzed he pulled ignored it and reached for another file he had not looked over. His phone buzzed once more and he pulled it out to check it. There were two texts, they both read:  **Stop looking into how your cousin came back.**

He froze a bit. He checked the number but it was hidden, he needed Xander to look at this and find out who sent it. While he had to wait he sent a reply:  **Who are you? How do you know about my cousin?**

Just as he thought. He had got no reply at all, he sighed and stood up. He needed to get some days off to find out about this number and help get Aegnor adjusted to this world. Also, he needed to add something to the list of things that Aegnor needed to know. The new thing was ‘modern fighting skills’ so that meant knowing how to use a gun. Also possibly any of the martial arts or any other form of hand to hand combat.

After a quick talk with his boss, he was able to take time off, he was so thankful that his boss was very understanding. He packed up his stuff and headed out to his car. He reached for the door and stopped. He looked around....he could have sworn he felt someone watching him. He frowned, something was going on here. He got in his car though and started to drive home, he took a deep breath to calm himself down as he drove.


	5. Chapter 5

Maglor walked inside his house and looked into the living room. There he saw two boxes of pizza sitting on the table, Xander was sitting on the floor working on something on his laptop, Rowan was showing Aegnor a map that was in a book. Maglor looked at Aegnor his hand going instinctively to his shoulder. Rowan looked up a bit and asked,  _ “Maglor? What’s wrong?”  _

_ “I got a strange text from an unknown number, somehow they know about Aegnor and I figure about me. Since it said ‘Stop trying to figure out how your cousin came back’.”  _ Maglor replied as he walked over to them.

_ “That’s a bit concerning,”  _ Said Rowan nodding. 

_   
_ _ “Text was from an unknown and untraceable number I take it,”  _  Said Xander looking up from his laptop.

_ “That’s right,”  _ Maglor said nodding. 

_ “Alright. Let’s see it,”  _ Xander replied. Maglor nodded and walked over handing his phone over. Xander took it and took a wire out of his bag. He plugged the phone into his laptop and started typing. While Xander was typing, Maglor sat down and rubbed his shoulder again. Rowan looked over at him but Maglor just shook his head. 

_ “What’s going on exactly?”  _ Aegnor asked looking from Rowan to Maglor. 

_ “Do you remember how I told you earlier how it can be dangerous if someone found out you were immortal? Well, it seems like someone knows that you are and I can only assume by what the text said that they know that Maglor’s immortal as well.”  _ Rowan answer. 

_ “What are we going to do?”  _ He then asked. 

_ “Be patient, find out what we need to know and get you caught up on fighting skills,”  _ Maglor replied 

_ “I can fight,”  _ Aegnor said defensively. 

_ “With a sword, you can but you were never good at hand to hand combat. Also, fighting styles have changed and the fighting styles we learned how to use are nothing compared to what else was out there.”  _ Rowan said jumping in to explain to Aegnor what Maglor meant. 

_ “So. There were other fighting styles that people have learned over time,”  _ Aegnor replied more to himself than to Rowan’s comment. 

_ “Xander. Got anything yet?”  _ Maglor asked looking over to Xander. 

_ “Working on it. I can tell you it came from somewhere in England. I am still working on the exact location but that may take some time.”  _ Xander replied.  _ “I can most likely get you the answer about this text within a few days if I pull all-nighters again.”  _

_ “Thank you,”  _ Maglor replied. 

  
_ “No problem. I will need to hang onto your phone though. You can use the spar you have.”  _ Xander replied as he snatched a slice of pizza and ate it with the one hand as he used his other to type on his laptop.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few hours later and Aegnor was looking out the window of Maglor’s car. They had made a plan that they’ll continue teaching Aegnor about the modern world and teach him how to better defend himself. In the meanwhile Xander will be looking to find out who the text was sent from. As for Rowan he’ll do his own research and continue helping Aegnor when he could.

_ “Where did you say we were going again?” _ Asked Aegnor turning to look at his cousin. 

  
_ “The gym and then shopping,” _ Maglor replied. _ “I do not want to keep getting food from restaurants.”  _

_ “Restaurants?”  _ Aegnor asked.

_ “Tavern made food that you can either be delivered to your house or you can pick it up,”  _ Maglor replied holding back a heavy sigh. Aegnor nodded and looked back out the window watching the buildings go by.   
  
_ “Can I ask a question?”  _ Asked Aegnor

_ “You just did but go ahead,”  _ Maglor replied.

_ “What happened with you and Rowan? I mean how did you two get so close” _ He asked. 

Maglor tensed slightly and said,  _ “A lot...more than I can answer now and please...do not ask again until I come to you.”  _

Aegnor nodded and started to realize that there was much more to his cousin now. He must have been through a lot to have the look in his eyes. The rest of the drive was silent until Maglor pulled up to a building that had glass windows with a lot of pictures posted over them. He stopped the car and they both got out. They headed inside and Aegnor just watched and followed. Maglor talked to a person at the desk and then he went through a door. Aegnor came with and looked around. 

_ “Where are we going?” _ He asked. 

_ “Private room,”  _ Maglor replied. Aegnor just nodded and followed him as he leads him into a gray room that had windows lining one wall. The other wall had a small ‘fridge’ as Maglor called it and a bench. Right next to the bench was a door that leads to another room. The floor was lined with some sort of firm yet soft mat. There was also storage containers and a large cabinet on one of the walls. 

_ “Alright, let’s get started,”  _ Maglor said as he pulled out a short-sleeved shirt form the bag he carried with him. He then tossed it to Aegnor who looked at it; it was just a simple black shirt. When he looked back up Maglor was holding one that was exactly the same.

_ “I take it these are to spar in?”  _ Aegnor asked. 

_ “Yep,”  _ Maglor replied as he took off his shirt and tossed it over the bench. Aegnor held in a light gasp, Maglor’s back was covered in old scars and bruises. There were other forms of scars on his back that all looked old and still painful. Even after Maedhros returned form Angband he did not bear the same degree of scars that Maglor had. Aegnor’s mind went back to the conversation he had with Rowan and how he said that something worse happened to him and Maglor. He turned away and put his own shirt on. 

Maglor did feel Aegnor staring as he put on his shirt. He knew he saw those scars but did not know what was going on in his head. He pushed what he felt off to the side to deal with it later, right now he needed to focus on making sure that Aegnor can handle himself in a fight.  _ “You ready?” _ He asked as he turned around. 

_ “I am,” _ Aegnor replied. They two started sparing and it quickly became very clear to Aegnor that fighting styles have changed. That and that Maglor seemed to be a better fighter now than he ever was in Valinor or Middle-earth. Aegnor was already panting out of breath when he skidded back. He got his composer together before running back at him. Maglor was ready though and grabbed his arm twisted him around. Flipped him over and pinned him to the ground. 

_ “How are you so good?” _ Grunted Aegnor from under Maglor.

_ “You mean besides the fact I had a few 1000s of years to train and learn these skills and master them,”  _ Maglor said.  _ “Seeing is how we have work to do. I’ll start off simple.”  _

Maglor stood up and helped Aegnor up. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a weapon. “This is a gun. It’s one of the weapons they have now, I’ll teach you how to use one later but for now, I’ll show you a few ways to stop someone from shooting you if they are close enough.”

It took around an hour but Aegnor picked up the three ways that he could use. Maglor did show him how to fire it but they’ll work on actually using one later. 

* * *

Aegnor followed behind Maglor with a small yawn. They had finished training for the day and were at the store. He was slightly bored, these markets were less than exciting. They were inside and were set up by rows and rows of stuff. Yet, it was very strange how they sold things in some ways. He almost crashed into Maglor who stopped suddenly. He left the cart and walked over to a young woman standing further down the hallway. They two chatted for a bit and he was positive he could see Maglor blushing the tiniest bit.

The two must have said goodbye since they gave each other a hug and Maglor walked back over. Aegnor looked at him to which he replied,  __ “Do not say anything. She’s just a friend.”   
  
__ “Alright,” Aegnor replied. The two then went about and finished shopping. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A Month Later...**

Maglor groaned and sat up. It had been a month and unfortunately, over that time they hit a dead end with who sent the text. He was still waiting on the friend he ran into in the supermarket after he first spared with Aegnor. She was a history expert and very smart. He hoped that she could answer about if there were any more cases like Aegnor and why would someone not want them to be looked into. Yet, a very good thing though was that Aegnor was learning about this new world faster and faster. He was able to understand a few words in English and he has gotten comfortable with technology. It was then he realized he smelled coffee and smoke. 

Maglor got up and hurried downstairs to find Aegnor throwing away two pieces of blackened toast.  _ “What are you doing?” _ He asked. 

_ “I was attempting to make breakfast,”  _ Aegnor asked. 

_ “And let me guess. Did not work out as you planned it?”  _ Maglor replied.

_ “Yeah.”  _ He said. 

_ “It’s fine. If you ask Rowan he can confirm I could not cook for the life of me.”  _ Maglor replied. Another good thing was that Aegnor was getting more calm around him. Thanks to Rowan without a doubt since the two exchanged calls now and then. Rowan was still helping out Aegnor to get him more used to the world and Maglor. 

_ “I will,”  _  He replied and looked at Maglor as his phone rang. Maglor answered it and talked with the other person. Aegnor watched his explosion as he continued to talk with them. Maglor hung up the phone and sat down. 

_ “What’s wrong?”  _ He asked. 

_ “That was my friend...she said there was only one case she found from 40 years ago but it was so brief she can’t be sure what it was,”  _ Maglor replied. 

_ “Is that bad?”  _ Aegnor asked. 

_ “In a way yes,”  _ He replied.  _ “We do not have any idea why or how you came back. Also, Xander could not get anything off the text so we do not know who sent it. What we do know is just what it says that someone doesn't want me to find out how you came back and if there were others.”  _ Maglor asked and Aegnor nodded listening.

_ “Yet, enough of that. What did you try cooking for breakfast?”  _

_ “Toast...but now just coffee.”  _

_ “Alright. I can cook something up,”  _ Maglor said as he stood up. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed some eggs. He got some fresh bread and popped it into the toaster. He started cooking the eggs as Aegnor poured himself some coffee. The drink was growing on him to say the less. 

_ “Hey. I do have a question for you,” _ he said.

_ “What is it?” _ Maglor asked.

_ “You stayed just watching the world go by...what did you do for all these years?” _ He asked. 

Maglor looked up and then thought for a few long moments.  _ “A lot…a whole lot. Way too much to tell you everything in a few sentences.”  _

Aegnor nodded and looked at the door as he heard a knock. Maglor walked over and answered it. Xander strode in and said _ “Aegnor. I have something for you.”  _

_ “You do? What is it?” _ Aegnor asked.

_ “I was bored and I started working on some things. Two things in particular.” _  He replied as he put his bag down. He dug through it and pulled out a laptop and a phone.  _ “I was bored and had since I was finished with a job I had. I got these and upgraded them so you have the language in all Quenya.”  _

_ “You were bored and you just happened to do this?”  _ Asked Aegnor looking at it.   
_   
_ _ “Yup,”  _ He replied. Maglor walked and stood next to his cousin to look at the phone. Aegnor who was still new to technology looked at it in question. 

_ “I’ll teach you how to use it,” _ Maglor replied. 

_ “Well. I have to go, I have some other things I have to look into.”  _ Xander said. He then walked back out. Maglor just shook his head chuckled. 

_ “Last time he visited me that quickly he left by jumping out a window,” _ Maglor replied.

_ “He jumped out?”  _ Asked Aegnor

_ “Yep,” _ He replied.  _ “I can show you the basics of how to use these.”  _

* * *

It was much later during the afternoon while Aegnor was in figuring out some things on his laptop when Maglor got a message on his phone. It was calling him back to work. He sighed and asked,  _ “Aegnor. I have been called back to work...will you be fine being here alone?” _

Aegnor looked up and said,  _ “Yeah. I’ll be fine.”  _

* * *

  
"Sir, do you want me to move forward or wait?" They ask as a man turned to face them.   
  
"You may move forward. We need to move faster since they know. They sent him that text to keep him on his toes." He replied. 

“Very good, my lord.” They replied bowing their head. They got up and left the room. The man turned back to face the window. He leaned back against the desk that stood right in front of it. He turned his head as a knock sounded from the door. 

“Enter,” He replied. 

A hooded figure came into the room and said, “Sir? I have it.” 

“Very good. I take it you got it without any trouble,” He replied. 

“Of course,” She said pulling off her hood and placed the box she held on the table. He opened it and nodded. “Very good.” He replied. “Get some rest. I’ll get your next orders when you are needed.” 

  
“Will do,” She said and turned to leave the room. He smirked down at the opened the box. One step closer...one step.    



	8. Chapter 8

Aegnor was sitting in his room trying to work the laptop that Xander made for him. Thankfully he made it so he'll have everything translating into Quenya. He sighed as Silmaril jumped onto the desk and looked at him. He reached over and pet the cat's soft head. He was trying to teach himself some things and do his own research of this world. He looked at the time, Maglor was not due back for a while. 

He stood up and walked to the fridge and looked inside. He was enjoying the wonders of modern technology. Like a microwave, he can heat or even cook things in seconds. It was amazing. As well as the laptop he had, any information it seconds. It was fascinating. As he put some soup in the microwave he found a note left by Maglor. “ _ Cuz. Do not put any metal or tinfoil (the shiny thin gray stuff) in here. Also, do not put anything in here for more than 5 mins.” _

Aegnor shook his head and crumpled up the note. He was not an idiot, Maglor had told this to him many times. He placed it in the microwave and pressed the proper button. When it was ready it brought it upstairs and ate his soup while he worked. 

He looked up though when he heard a crash from downstairs. Maglor could not be home yet…he stood up slowly and headed downstairs slowly. He got ready to fight as he headed down the stairs, he had been training with Maglor (never mind he did not win against him once) but he was confident that he could hold his own in a fight. Also, he was an elf so he was confident that he could use his heightened senses to his advantage. Yet, as he walked through the empty living room he was too slow by an inch of someone slamming something to the back of his head. He fell down grunting and holding the back of his head. Luckily he did not pass out but his the back of his head hurt. He looked up at the person but they were dressed all in black and had a mask over their face.   
  
Aegnor jumped back quickly and stood up slowly. He got ready for the person to come at him and they did. Aegnor was just as good as a fighter as him but there was a problem, they had a weapon and he did not. The guy twisted around and kicked Aegnor in the head and he fell back. He grunted and stood up but froze as the person held their weapon to Aegnor’s face. He swallowed a bit and slowly stood up. The guy was ready to pull the trigger but Aegnor grabbed the gun and kicked the guy in the chest. The guy rolled back and grunted. Aegnor aimed it at them and shot near their head. Maglor had taught him the basics of using a gun and defending it against himself. The guy stood up and with a quick motion, a dagger flew out and just slashed his arm but only by a little. Aegnor dropped one hand and held it over his arm. Yet, when he looked up the guy was gone. He made his escape through an open window that he came through. 

Aegnor took deep breaths and went stairs. He grabbed his phone and called Maglor. 

_ “Hey. You figured out how to use the phone,”  _ Maglor said. 

_ “Maglor...someone...attacked me. I am alright...just my arm got wounded a little.”  _ Aegnor said.

_ “WHAT!”  _ Maglor asked and Aegnor was sure that he heard Maglor cursed.  _ “I am heading back there. Also, go to an area of your room so you could see the whole room and the window.” _

_ “Alright. I will,”  _ Aegnor replied. 

_ “Good. I am heading back now...stay safe. Bye.”  _ Aegnor said. 

_ “Bye,”   _ Aegnor replied as he got into an area of the room and settled down. Silmaril came out of the hiding place they were in. They rubbed up against him and snuggled against his arm. Aegnor nodded and patted the cat’s head. Maglor got back quickly and came into the room holding a medium size kit. He placed it down and looked at Aegnor’s arm. 

_ “Your arm will be fine, I can patch it up,”  _ Maglor said as he stood up. He opened the kit and took out a few things. Aegnor took off his shirt so Maglor could patch his arm much more. Aegnor explained what happened and how the person looked.

_ “He was wearing gloves you said?”  _ Maglor asked and when Aegnor nodded. Maglor sighed and said,  _ “Okay. Maybe we can find something from where the gun came from or the knife.”  _

_ “You can do that?”  _ Asked Aegnor.

_ “Yeah. Well, Xander will be the best person to answer it. I gave him a call, he should be here soon.”  _ Maglor said.  _ “How are you holding up?”  _

_ “I am fine. I have gone through worse than this scratch.”  _ Aegnor said calmly. 

_ “I know...still.”  _ Replied Maglor. Soon, Xander came in and Maglor quickly explained what had happened to Aegnor. Xander nodded and looked at Aegnor.  _ “You alright?”  _ He asked. 

Aegnor gave him a thumbs up and he then turned to Maglor and said switching to English. “Alright. I can see the gun’s there and I take it the knife used was downstairs.” 

“I assume so,” Maglor replied. 

“Alright. I can handle things from here and you should call your work telling them an emergency came up that you need to take care of. Or tell them something so you can get a few weeks off.” He said. 

“Right. I’ll try to figure out something to do,” Maglor sighed. Xander nodded and headed out of the room.

_ “What was that?”  _ Asked Aegnor looking at his cousin.

_ “Xander is just laying out a plan which is us looking into who attacked you,”  _ Maglor said.  _ “Do not worry though. Now that we have more solid evidence I am sure Xander and I can dig up something.” _

_ “What should I do?”  _ Aegnor asked. 

_ “Rest,”  _ Maglor replied. 

_ “Maglor. I was able to handle myself and this person attacked me. I would like to be a part of this.”  _ Aegnor said firmly. Maglor stared at him for a few moments and then shrugged and said,  _ “Okay then.”  _


	9. Chapter 9

Xander, Maglor, and Aegnor were all gathered around Xander’s living room table. They had chosen to go there so they could have better access to Xadner’s work small lab he built. Which was in truth his kitchen since he cannot cook for the life of him but can use a microwave. So for his food, he has a small mini fridge, a microwave, a coffee maker and a toaster plus toaster oven. Yet, in his ‘lab’ he has turned it into a place where he could analyze something better. Honestly, Maglor did not want to know why he built one and he convinced Aegnor that neither did he. The best guess that Maglor had was that one night…Xander got board. Strange things happen when that elf gets board. 

They were lucky though since when the person who did attack Aegnor escaped he managed to cut his arm on some from the window. Xander was running every test possible on that blood sample so they could get somewhere with who they were. He also ran a test on the shoe prints that they found outside the window he got in through. Aegnor was looking at the pictures they took before the cleaned everything up. While Maglor was looking into the weapons that this person had. 

_ “Got something. The shoes he had...they were custom made in Australia,”  _ Said Xander looking up from his laptop. 

_ “Australia...that’s a different country..right?”  _ Aegnor asked.

_ “Continent,”  _ Said Maglor.  _ “That helps us a bit I guess,”  _

_ “Just let’s keep looking with what we have while we wait for those tests I have running to be done. Should be very soon,”  _ Xander said calmly.

Aegnor yawned and stretched. They had been working on this for the past few hours since the attack, his arm was a little sore and he was getting tired. 

_ “Why don’t you try to get some sleep,”  _ Offered Xander.  _ “I have a very soft couch.” _

_ “Are you two okay doing this on your own?”  _ Aegnor asked. When the two nodded he stood up and walked over to the couch. He fell asleep very quickly. As he slept Xander and Maglor both worked in silence taking care of their work. Maglor was trying to focus on the work but his brain could not keep up. He was worried about his cousin, they may have not been super close in the past but they were closer now. He was worried about so many different things, he wished he was similar to Rowan in these times. When he called him and told of this. He was calm and helped him get his brain focused on the task at hand. It made sense though, considering what Rowan went through that this would not phase him.

“Maglor. He’ll be fine, we can find this guy and then question him to see what he knows and find out what’s going on.” Xander said breaking his thoughts.

“I know...just my brain won’t stop,” Maglor replied.

“My brain never stops,” Xander said with a shrug. “Also. Trust me this is not the hardest case I have worked. I have done harder things in my life.”

“I know but you know how many cases can become cold cases?” Maglor questioned.

Xander laughed and said, “I was not talking about solving mysteries. I have done much harder things.” 

“Dare I ask?” Maglor asked with a slight sense of dread in his voice. 

“Nope,” Xander asked with a cheerful but slightly frightening smirk. Maglor shook his head and thought  _ Dear Eru if you are still around why did you make me get stuck with this psychopath? I am doing the best to repent for what I did and why in Arda did you make me get stuck with him for portions of my life?  _

* * *

Aegnor woke up to Maglor’s voice. He opened his eyes and sat up.  _ “What is it?” _

_ “Xander found him. He lives in Australia and just a few hours ago he got a plane ticket back to his home. Aegnor’s booking our plane tickets now.”  _ Maglor said. 

_ “Right...so when do we leave?”  _ Aegnor asked

_ “I got a flight for us in first class tomorrow night,”  _ Xander said. 

_ “How much money were those tickets? I can’t-”  _ Maglor began.

_ “Don’t worry. I did not tell them everything but a friend I know who lives there happily gave me the money.”  _ Xander said cutting him with a smirk. Maglor knew right then that he pitied that friend since he was not sure if what Xander said was true or not but judging by Xander’s face his friend will not be happy.  _ “Also it will be Aegnor’s first time on an airplane. I want him to enjoy it.”  _

_ “Alright. I just hope I know what you are doing,”  _ Maglor said.

_ “Of course I do and once we get there. My friend said we can stay at their place and make ourselves at home.”  _ Xander said.

_ “I do not trust this,”  _ Whispered Aegnor to Maglor quietly.

_ “Yeah...we shouldn’t.”  _ He replied.  _ “But I have learned with some things with Xander. Just nod and go with it.”  _


	10. Chapter 10

Maglor was packing things up in a personal bag and then a suitcase. Even after all these many long years he still had the tendency to make sure when he packed everything was in order. It drove Celegorm insane when he did it. Celegorm would throw anything he thought he may need into a bag and then just go. However, at times he went on camping trips or hunting trips with nothing but some weapons. He gave a soft sigh as he felt a twinge of pain for his brother. As much as they drove each other crazy he still missed them now with Aegnor being back. He wondered if maybe...just somehow...in someway. Maybe his brothers could come back but he knew better than to get his hopes up light that.

" _Alright. I am packed,_ " Aegnor said breaking Maglor from his thoughts. 

" _Good. I am almost ready,"_ Maglor replied. 

 _"You alright?"_ Asked Aegnor. 

 _"Not really. Yet, do not worry about it. I'll be fine."_ Said Maglor. Aegnor nodded and left the room leaving Maglor to finish packing. As he finished up he went through the things in his head that he did to prepare for the trip. He dropped off Silmaril at some he knew to watch her. Somehow he got off work for the next few weeks again. He went through a few more small things and then grabbed his bags and turned off the light. 

" _Alright. Let's go. Xander will be meeting us by the gate._ " Maglor said as he headed downstairs with Aegnor. Who was silent before asking what did he mean by the word 'gate'. Maglor gave an inward sigh as he explained more of what a plane and an airport were like. 

* * *

A few hours later they were on the plane and seated. Xander was relaxed in his seat and chuckled a little bit seeing how Maglor was. Aegnor just looked a bit excited to be on a plane, he was just happy to see his 'old dear friend again'. Also, he loved flying first class and flew it as much as he could when he traveled. A bit into the flight Xander looked up at Maglor as he came over. " _Okay. Who is this friend of yours?"_ Asked Maglor.

" _Just a good friend. Why?_ " He asked looking up. 

 _"Well, they must be a very good friend if they are both letting you buy three first-class tickets and then use their home."_ Said Maglor. _"I also want to know how much you trust them."_

 _"You need to stop worrying. They are very close and I trust them with my life and I have known them since I lived in the woodland realm."_ Xander replied. 

 _"So they are an elf?"_ Maglor asked. 

 _"Yes_ ," Xander replied. Maglor just nodded and went back to his seat. He looked over at Aegnor who seemed to be enjoying this flight very much. He was doing a great job in hiding his confusion at somethings. Maglor just let out a very long breath, he just needed to stop and enjoy the flight. After all, it was an all paid first class flight, might as well as enjoy it. When they landed Maglor had to admit that was one of the best flights he had ever been on. They got off the plane and got their luggage, Maglor who in all honestly wasn't the biggest fan of traveling let Xander take care of everything. All Maglor did was translate for Aegnor when going through customs. Aegnor and Maglor waited as Xander went to get their rental car. 

 _"I am getting much more used to the modern world,"_ Aegnor replied.

Malgor just nodded and said, " _That's good,"_

_"Are you alright?"_ Aegnor asked. 

_"Just tired, do not worry about it."_ Said Maglor. Aegnor just nodded and stood up when the car came. Maglor got into the front with Xander and Aegnor took the backseat. Xander smirked and started driving to where Maglor hoped his friend lived. Maglor did not trust the small grin that was on Xander's face. He just sat back and tried not to think about it. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Xander had pulled up to a very very nice house. Maglor's eyes widened a bit and looked over at Xander who just opened the gate and drove up to the driveway. Xander parked the car in an out of the way area which Maglor found a bit strange. Yet, he ignored it as he followed Xander up the stairs and inside. 

 _"You must be close with this friend,"_ Aegnor said as he gazed around. 

 _"I guess you can say that,"_ Xander replied as he put his bag down. " _I'll be right back, make yourselves at home."_

 _"Is this normal?"_ Aegnor asked once Xander was gone. 

" _For others not at all for him. Very."_ Maglor replied shaking his head. When Xander came back he was holding a bottle of wine and some glasses. 

" _Want any?"_ He asked. Aegnor and Maglor both shook their head as Xander shrugged and sat down putting his feet up on the table. Aegnor and Maglor looked at each other in question as Xander poured himself a glass of wine. He had a slight smirk on his face as he sat back. 

" _Xander. What is going on?"_ Asked Maglor folding his arms. 

" _Oh. Nothing much_ ," Xander replied. He looked up as the door open as a tall elf stepped opened the door and walked in. He still kept his long light blond hair and he had sharp light blue eyes. He wore a very clean and tailored suite. He just took a breath and turned and walked out. Xander jumped up followed after him and said, "Aw. Come on Timmy! You are not mad to see me are you?" 

 _"Uh...what's going on?"_ Asked Aegnor as the two began to hear arguing and some cursing. 

 _"I do not want to know...at all,_ " Maglor replied. The arguing stopped for a moment before they heard a loud "FINE!" 

Xander strode back in with this new elf. Who looked annoyed beyond anything right now and looked like he was considering killing Xander. "Allow me to introduce...the high king of the Woodland Realm! King Thranduil! Or as I call him in this modern world T-" 

"Xander if you continue any further I will not hesitate to kill you," Thranduil said sharply glaring at Xander. 

"Meanie," Xander said pouting. 

"In this world, I go by Timothy Noble." Said Thranduil. Maglor's eyes widened realized exactly who Xander's friend was. Not only were they a former king of middle earth, but they were also the CEO of a huge company that made billions of billions. Magor just looked at Xander and shook his head. 

"I would like to know why did he drag you two here," Asked Thranduil. Xander opened his mouth but was quickly stopped when he said, "Not from you." 

Maglor quickly explained what was going on and why Xander had brought them here. Thranduil nodded and gave a short sigh and the end. "Fine. You can stay here there are spare rooms upstairs. Oh. Xander next time you steal money from me...don't." Thranduil said and swiftly walked away.

" _Can someone explain to me what's going on!?_ " Demanded Aegnor. 

 _"All's I understand is we can stay here but I do not think we want to know anything else."_ Said Maglor. 

" _That's about right,_ " Xander replied with a smirk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my friend who helped me with the concept for this chapter. She came up with the idea that his name is Timothy and the fact that Xander calls him Timmy.


	12. Chapter 12

Thranduil looked up as Xander came into his office he had in his house. “You do know I locked that door for a reason,” He said.

“Yep,” Xander replied as he sat down across from him. He placed a bottle of wine on the desk and said, “Thank you for letting us stay here.”

“You did not steal this from my collection...did you?” Thranduil asked.

“I am hurt you'll think so lowly of me,” Xander said as he placed over his heart in mock hurt. Thranduil shook his head and looked at the bottle. It was a bottle from France that was expensive, he chose to avoid the question of Xander got it. 

“Well, take care what you have too. Just to leave out of this, you have dragged me on too many of your advantages.” Thranduil said placing the wine back down. 

“Come on. I know you enjoy them but fine I'll leave you out of this one,” Xander said. The two sat in silence for a few moments. 

“So. Do you know how he was reborn?” Asked Thranduil. 

“No, we are still working on that.” Xander said. He then noticed the look Thranduil had on his face. 

“I'll keep my eyes open,” Xander said. “You should know by now that I'll do that for you.”

Thranduil just nodded as Xander stood up. “Well I'm off to look more into that attacker.” He said.

“Dare I ask how?” Asked Thranduil. Xander just gave him a smirk and walked away. Thranduil shook his head and went back to his work. 

* * *

When Thranduil left his office he found Maglor and Aegnor sitting by the kitchen. They both were using a laptop most likely looking into this attacker. Thranduil just went to get himself a cup of coffee. 

“Do you know where Xander ran off too?” Maglor asked.

“No. All's he told me was that he was going to look into the attacker. I can only imagine where he went,” Thranduil replied. Maglor gave a small nod and looked back to his computer. 

_"What about Xander?"_  Aegnor asked looking at Maglor.

_"He went out to find out a bit more things,"_ Maglor explained. Aegnor nodded and looked back to his work. Thranduil just leaned against the counter top and took a sip of his coffee. He looked at the other two elves with an unreadable expression. Maglor looked up and asked, “Something wrong?” 

“I enjoy my privacy but Xander is persuasive,” Thranduil said. Maglor nodded and asked, “How long have you known him?” 

Thranduil was quiet for a moment and then said, “Since I was the prince of the woodland realm.” 

“And your still alive?” Maglor asked.

“Despite his efforts of dragging me on his crazy adventures. Yes.” Thranduil replied. Maglor and Thranduil then shared a look of pity for the other. One for living with Xander for ages and the other for getting pulled into Xander's shenanigans. 

“Well I should get back to work, I wish you luck finding this man,” Thranduil said as he took his mug and went back to his office. 

* * *

It was much later when Xander got back. He came into the living room and sat down. Maglor and Aegnor looked over at him and he just said,  _"The person who attacked Aegnor is a ghost. He doesn't exist or so they said. Yet, I was able to get a photo of him and I have no name that's of any importance but I do know where he's staying at right now."_

_"How did you dind this out?"_ Aegnor asked.

 _"Better id yoy don't know. Anyway, we can head there tonight and find out whay we want to know."_ Xander said. Maglor and Aegnor nodded in agreement. Tonight they'll head to where he was and find out what they wanted to know. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Maglor folded his arms and took a breath. They were in the hotel that the guy was staying at. Someone Xander got the room right across from them. Now they were sitting and preparing to move.

“Alright guys,” Said Xander standing up grabbing his gun and slid it into his holster. Maglor and Aegnor nodded and both of them stood up. They went to the door and Xander bent down to the door. He took out a card and slid it by the door. It clicked open and Xander opened the door slowly. He signed for them to stay here and he walked in. A few moments later they heard a crash and Maglor and Aegnor came into the room quickly. They saw a shattered window that the person must have jumped out of to escape when Xander tried to attack them. It made sense that he jumped out since they were on the first floor and just a foot in the air. “Let’s go after him, you two go cut him off I’ll go after him directly,” Xander replied.

Maglor nodded and ran with Aegnor out of the room and down the hall while Xander climbed out of the window and went after him. He ran with his gun out, he followed the guy out and into a parking garage. He saw the guy and quickly ducked behind a car. He stood up and aimed it at the guy, he fired a shot and then ducked down. He heard the guy pulled the trigger and then a scream. The guy went running off and Xander stood up and he drew a breath in. He knew that this guy was going to easy...it was a trap to draw Maglor and Aegnor there. “Go after him! I got him,” Xander called to Maglor as he ran over to them.

Maglor was kneeling by Aegnor who had been shot in the side. Maglor nodded and stood up. “I know you're mot the biggest fan of parts of your past. But show him what you're capable of.” Xander said and then bent down to stop the bleeding.

Maglor nodded and then ran after him. He followed quickly with a light step, even though he learned to seem like a normal human he could still easily be light of foot and fast. He ducked behind a car and moved the rearview mirror to aim it where the guy was. He saw the guy had stopped to rest and he knew this was his chance. He crept up and shot the guy in the leg.

They gasped out in pain and fell over. Maglor walked up to him and kicked him over and pointed the blaster down at him. “Why are you after my cousin? Who hired you?” He demanded.

“Why would I tell you anything...kinslayer?” The guy sneered. Maglor drew back a bit since the guy was not an elf and should not have known about that but he then placed the blaster to the person’s head.

“That’s right. Kinslayer and if I can kill my own kind I’ll have no problem killing a man. Now I ask you again. Who hired you? Why are you after my cousin?” He said his voice calm. He learned to let the pain of being called that go ages ago. That word was just a word to him now. A shot then rang out and the man fell. Maglor jumped up and looked around but he did not see anyone. He knew it was a sniper instantly and stopped when he saw the snipper “Alls you have to know is that my boss is powerful and dangerous. There is so much more to the world then you realize and so much more to the world you used to know.” The sniper said looking down at the body of the man that most likely was hired by the same one as the sniper.

Maglor pointed his gun at them and they sighed, “You will not win in a fight with me so let’s not try. Go take care of your cousin. Yet, relax we have done our mission and your cousin is out of harm's way.”

Maglor slowly lowed his gun and said, “You had the chance to kill me...why didn’t you?”

“Just because we are clearly ‘the bad guy’ doesn't mean we want to kill pointlessly. What is this… a book?” They ask. “Now. Go before I do injure you,”

Maglor sighed and put his gun away and ran back. He knew by instinct that a fight with that person will not end well. He felt something when he was by them he had not felt for more ages then he had time to figure out. Yet, that raised up new questions such as why did he feel the same feeling he got when he once was by a Maiar?


	14. Chapter 14

When Thranduil opened the door he instantly frowned when he saw Maglor holding Aegnor who was breathing deeply and Xander who was standing on one foot than other since apparently, he had sprained his ankle. Thranduil stood the side and they came in very quickly. Maglor brought Aegnor to the couch and looked at Thranduil, “Do you have a first aid kit and sewing kit?” He asked.

“I do,” Thranduil said and went to get them as Maglor moved up Aegnor’s shirt to look at the wound again. Xander did a good job to stop the bleeding and Maglor sighed softly and looked at Aegnor. The wound was not that bad but Aegnor was out of it and sweating.

_“Easy, Aikanáro. You’ll be okay,”_ Maglor said to him. Aegnor looked at him and nodded slightly. Maglor then looked back up when Thranduil came back with a tray. He brought him exactly what he needed to patch up the gunshot wound plus some alcohol and something to give Aegnor to calm him down and something to make sure he will feel less pain. He looked up at him and Thranduil pointed at Xander, “Ask him.”

Maglor just chuckled a bit and gave Aegnor the medication to help him with the pain. He then went back to cleaning the wound. Aegnor winced slightly as he cleaned the blood away from the wound. He then worked on removing the bullet and the broken bones. Apparently, the bullet passed through a part of the bone of the bottom of the rib cage. Thankfully the bullet did hit anything important and just left him with a broken rib. Aegnor then started to close the wound and bandage the wound. Aegnor who was much more relaxed so he did not seem to be feeling much of the pain. Maglor sat back and let out a huge breath. He looked at Aegnor who had fallen asleep rather quickly.

“It looks like he also has a broken wrist,” Xander said from his seat. Maglor sat forward a bit and looked at Aegnor’s wrist. It did look broken. Maglor sighed and relaxed it must have broken from the fall. He must have fallen harder than he first thought. Maglor took care of the broken wrist but he was going to wait to put it in the sling. He stood up and sat down in a chair across from Aegnor.

“It seems that you three ran into trouble,” Thranduil replied looking at Maglor and Xander.

“Yeah,” Maglor replied and then explained to him what had happened what happened. Thranduil listened as he leaned against the wall as he listened to him. Thranduil nodded and listened closely. Xander listened closely as well and leaning his head back.

“Interesting,” Xander replied. “You said that the sniper felt a Sniper?”

“I did,” Maglor replied. “I do not know what to even think about things. They seem well off and know exactly what they are doing.”

“It also sounds they know how to stay under the radar,” Thranduil said. “Since it’s odd how none of us heard anything, we should have heard something from the media by now but there is nothing.”

“He’s right. I can continue to look into it if you want,” Xander said.

Maglor shook his head and said, “No. It’s fine for now we will just act as normal. Yet, when we get back the U.S we’ll need to figure out to do with Aegnor once he’s done healing from his wounds.” 

“I do have a few branches there if you want I can most likely get him a job,” Thranduil said.

“Really?” Maglor asked.

“Yes. Better to offer it now then after Xander hawks me over that fact.” He replied. Xander just chuckled and said, “yep.”

“Thank you very much for that offer and we’ll definitely see. Also, sorry I got you pulled into this. I mean if they come af-” Yet, Maglor was cut off by Thranduil as he said, “Nothing will happen to me, if they even attempt to they will learn quickly not too.”

“Yeah. Messing with the Elven King is a sure way to get yourself killed.” Xander replied.

“Well everyone but you,” Maglor said.

“Got that right,” Xander replied with a laugh and Thranduil just rolled his eyes.

“Well, you two should rest up after what happened. You may stay here as long as you need and to avoid any questions I can get you a ride back to the U.S that’s away from everyone.” Thranduil said and then with that left the room. Maglor looked at Xander for an explanation but he just sat back and chuckled a bit. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

The sniper walked took out a phone and said,  **“It’s taken care of sir. He has a very basic knowledge of us. I am now on my way back to the US, do you need anything more from me?”**

**“Good. I am currently busy taking care of some things. Please check on our project and see how he is,”** He replied.

**“Of course sir,”** they replied.  **“But sir but I do have unfortunate news. Our friend on the inside has been found and eliminated. The information we were given is now useless.”**

**“A shame. Yet, we are fine for right now with what we have and what we did over these years. We can still achieve our goal if my mission goes then we can convince our project to finally behave themselves. Then once they do as we ask...we can move on to the final step but do not worry they know what’s going on. Those relics know very well but they can not do anything to stop us let them feel the pain they do. They deserve it,”** he replied.

**“Of course sir. I will see you when return.”** They said and hung up. They put the phone away and said, “Change of planes take me to New York, I have something to check on.”

“Of course,” The pilot said and started to change courses. “You are checking on that crazy nut aren’t you?”

“I am,” they said as they pull their hair back and put it up. “Yet, he can be useful to us and we need to use what we can.”

“Right,” The pilot said with a nod.

* * *

It had been resting for a few days and one day they were talking about this and that. Aegnor was still resting up from his wound but he was on the mend it seems that he still healed fast like most elves. “Xander. How did you end up meeting Thranduil again in this world?”

“Oh. That’s a great story,” Xander said sitting up in his chair. He was about to start telling it when from the other room you heard Thranduil yell, “DO NOT TELL HIM!”

  
“Too bad Timmy!” Xander replied and then went into the story.

**FLASHBACK**

It was during the renaissance era in Florence, Thranduil or Ristoro da Valier as he is known in this time, walked down the streets after meeting with Andrea del Verrocchio and his up and coming apprentice Leonardo da Vinci. Thranduil walked back to his home which was not far from Del Verrocchio’s studio. He was meeting with the famous sculpture for a painting he ordered for his home. He stopped for a moment and knowing instantly that he was being followed. He continued on again walking at the same pace as before. The footsteps behind him then seemingly vanished and when Thranduil turned his head ever so slightly he saw no one. Yet he then quickly turned and grabbed the wrist of the person who just walked past them and twisted their arm behind their back.

“It is not wise to steal from me,” Thranduil said.

“Yeah. I can see that,” the person said. “Ow.”

Thranduil stopped for a moment hearing their voice. It couldn’t be… "who are you?” He then asked.

“Why would I tell you? You just put me in this hold?” They asked.

“You did just try to steal from me,” Thranduil replied as he let him go. “But you could have broken out of that couldn’t have you?”

They turned and said, “Yeah. I could have...long time no see Thrandy,”

Thranduil shook his head and asked, “You chose not to sail?”

“I told you that’s not my style,” He replied with a shrug. “So, what’s your name you use?”

“Ristoro da Valier,” Thranduil said.

“Too long. I’ll just call you Risto,” He said with a wave of his hand.

Thranduil sighed and said, “What’s your name?”

  
“Alexander,” He said.

“Do you use a last name?” Thranduil asked.

“Nope,” he said with a shake of his head. He then swung an arm around Thranduil and said, “So. Why don’t you invite me to your house and we can catch up on some things.”

  
“You just tried to steal from me. Why would I invite you into my home?” He asked.

“Since we are old friends and I can easily find out where you live and break in any way,” Alexander said.

  
“Very well. Alexander,” He replied with a sigh. “This way.”

**Flashback Ends**

“You tried to rob him?” Maglor asked.

“I did not try I did end up stealing from his house,” Xander replied.

“I take it that’s why Thranduil did not want you to tell the story,” Aegnor said.

“No. I changed part of the story as to not embarrass him,” Xander said.

“Alexander. If you speak any more of our history to anyone I will end up killing you,” Thranduil said coming into the room. Xander winced a bit when Thranduil said his name and he just looked up at him. “My lips are sealed. Timmy!”

Thranduil glared at him but sighed and said, “I was able to sort things out so when you all are ready to go my private jet is ready.”

“Yeah. Your private jet is really nice speaking of-” Xander began but was cut off when Thranduil said, “You will not be flying it. My regular pilot will be flying it and I have instructed her not to let you close to the cockpit and you may not borrow it for any reason.”

“Okay. Okay. No need to get so grumpy,” Xander replied with a sigh. When Thranduil left the room Maglor just sighed and looked at Xander and said, “One of these days you will need to tell me how the two of you became so close.”

Xander just smiled and said, “Right after you tell me how you and Rowan became as close as you are.”


	16. Chapter 16

Xander was walking out of the house to the car that was waiting for them. He turned and looked back at Thranduil as he said, “They do not know do they?”

“Nope and it’s not my place to tell them,” Xander replied.

“I see,” Thranduil said closing his eyes with a nod. 

“You won’t be telling them will you?” He asked. 

“Like you. Not my place,” Thranduil said.

“Well. I better get going,” He said. “It has been great seeing you Thranduil.” 

Then he headed to the car and Thranduil stared at him and raised his eyebrows slightly. He then chuckled and walked inside. He closed the door and sighed enjoying the now silent house. He went to his office and saw a package on his desk. He frowned and walked over and walked over to it he picked up the note and it read: **I took a bottle of your fine wine. This is both a sorry for that and a thank you for letting us stay.**

Thranduil shook his head and opened it the box and blinked. Somehow Xander found his crown from when he was the king of Mirkwood. He would rather not know how Xander find these things. He put the crown in the box and put the box on the ground. Under the box was another note that read: **and don’t worry. If she does come back I will get her for you, you deserve your family.**

Thranduil smiled at that and put the note down. Xander may be annoying as anything but when it comes down to do it he is very kind. Thranduil sighed and leaned back in his chair.

* * *

“I really want my own jet,” Xander said as he settled into the chair of the private jet. 

  
“What will you do with your own Jet?” Asked Maglor looking at him. Xander just shrugged and smirked. Maglor just shook his head and looked at Aegnor who had fallen asleep in his chair. Maglor stood up and grabbed a blanket and laid it over his cousin. He then sat down and looked out the window. He smirked as he thought of how does his brothers and father will react to this world. He just laughed softly and leaned back and sighed.

A while later Aegnor woke up with a yawn and looked to Maglor who was reading a book. Xander was looking through his laptop. _“Hey. Aegnor, I know you are practicing English so why don’t you try speaking in English?”_ Maglor said to him as he looked up from his book.

“Alright.” Aegnor said in English. As he spoke in English his voice had a slight accent. 

“Nice,” Maglor said. “So. Aegnor do you think you’ll want to take Thranduil’s offer?” 

“Yeah,” Aegnor said with a nod. “He told me about it and I think it’ll be a good idea.” 

“It’ll give you something to do,” Xander said looking up from his laptop. 

“That’s a reason why I think it’s a good idea to take it.” Aegnor replied. Xander nodded and then looked back to his laptop. Maglor gave Aegnor nodded with a smile. Aegnor sat back and looked out the window. He smiled and was glad that all this chaos was over. 

* * *

Maglor and Aegnor returned home and they were both exhausted. Maglor yawned and climbed up the stairs and walked into his room and fell on the bed. He heard Aegnor do a very similar action from his room. Maglor rolls over to one side and fell asleep rather quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

Aegnor woke up and yawned stretching. Silmaril as normal was curled up by his head, he just got out of bed and showered and got dressed. He still found modern things amazing and realized how helpful they would have been during their time. Also, how dangerous they could have been. The thought of Feanor and any type of explosive was enough to make him shiver. He walked down the stairs and found Maglor going through something in his phone with a cup of coffee. Breakfast was laid out on the table and everything was set up. It had been nearly a month since they have gotten back from their adventure in Australia and since then everything had been normal. Or as normal as it can be with two immortal elves.

“Morning,” Aegnor said.

“Morning,” Maglor replied nodding at his cousin and putting down his phone. The morning went on as always and they both went to work as always. They came home and Maglor got dinner together. They ate and since Xander is a movie buff he came over and showed Aegnor a movie he just had to watch. After that, they just went to bed.

However, it was around midnight when Maglor’s phone rang. Maglor half-asleep reached for the phone and saw it was Rowan. He picked up and asked, “Rowan? Why are you calling so late...or early depending on how you want to look at it?”

“Maglor. I am sorry it is late but we need to talk. This is very important,” He said.

Maglor frowned as he heard the seriousness in Rowan’s normally calm voice. “Rowan. What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I do think it’s a good idea to explain. I know have you done a lot of traveling this year but please...you need to come here.” Rowan said.

“Rowan? Are you alright? What’s going on?” Maglor asked sitting up.

“I am fine but...this is important. Please just come here, Aegnor should come too. Just please this is not a request from me...rather someone is making this request.” Rowan said.

“Alright. I’ll be there by tomorrow,” he replied.

“Good. I’ll see you there,” Rowan said and hung up. He checked by the flights and found two tickets that were heading to New York. He got them and then stood up going to wake up Aegnor. He knocked on his door and opened it to find Aegnor curled up in bed asleep with Silmaril sleeping by his head. He walked over and said, “Hey. Aegnor. Wake up.”

Aegnor shifted and sat up his hair was a mess and he had a sleepy look on his face. “Wufts goings on?” He mumbled sleepily.

“Rowan called. It seems he needs to see both of us about something important.” Maglor said.

“Now? What time is it?” He asked starting to wake up some and getting some coherence.

“Around midnight,” Maglor replied.

“Do you think everything is okay?” Asked Aegnor as he sat up.

“I hope so,” Maglor replied with a sigh. “I got us plane tickets for the first flight to New York,”

Aegnor nodded and got out of bed and started father things he needs. “What are you doing? You can go back to bed and get up in the morning.” Maglor said.

“No. I know you say that but you will be sitting up in the kitchen until we are going to leave. I am not going to leave you to sit there staring at a wall.” Aegnor said looking at him.

Maglor sighed and just nodded. He then got dressed and went to the kitchen and sat down. Aegnor soon joined him and got him a cup of coffee.

* * *

When they got to New York and Maglor rented a car. Aegnor gazed out the window as the drove, he wondered what they are doing here. He saw that Maglor’s face looked worried and a bit concerned. He then sighed and leaned back. He looked out the window at the houses and closed his eyes for a moment.

He must have fallen asleep since when he opened his eyes they were in a more secluded area. They were in front of a house that looked like a simple house. Aegnor got out of the car with Maglor and walked up to the house. Maglor knocked on the door and there were running feet and the door flew open. A kid or rather elfling hugged Maglor. “Uncle Maglor! You're here!” She said grinning.

Maglor grinned and said, “Hey. Maya, how are you doing?”

“Really good,” She said. Maya then looked at Aegnor and then backed Maglor.

“Maya. This is my cousin,” Maglor said. Maya waved at him and said, “I’m Maya.”

“I am Aegnor,” He said and then looked at Maglor. He did not remember him as one to love kids. Maya leads them inside and called, “Dad! Maglor is here!”

Within a few moments, Rowan walked into the hallway. “Thank you for coming,”

“Of course. What is wrong Rowan?” He asked.

“Let’s talk in my office,” Rowan said and turned to Maya. “I need to talk to them and take care of some things.”

Maya nodded and then went off to the living room. Rowan then leads them into his office and he offered them a seat. They sat down and Rowan took a filed up from his desk and sat down across from them. “Maglor. I wanted to call you sooner about this but I was just making sure about this fact. Last week I was called in to check out a patient that was moved to a rehabilitation center. From what I understand this person was found an abandoned warehouse and was in horrible condition, they were in a coma for a few months and two weeks ago came out of it and they were well enough to be moved out. As I said they are at the rehabilitation center and they need a lot of help.” Rowan said looking at the file.

“Rowan...what are you talking about?” Maglor asked. Rowan sighed and handed over the file. Maglor’s breath was drawn in as he saw the file. He looked at it and looked at Rowan with wide eyes. “I can take you to the center...I think you should go, it’ll be a good idea for you to go.” Rowan replied softly.

* * *

They sat in a wheelchair gazing out the window, their eyes had a blank look in them as he gazed out the window. A soft knock sounded at the door and they looked up slightly as the door opened. A woman walked in with short blond hair and said, “Someone is here to see you.”

A confused look came to the person’s face as they looked to the door. Their eyes widened as their visitors walked into the room. Maglor just walked slowly over to them. He then asked softly “Nelyo?”


	18. Chapter 18

Maglor walked across the room and bent down in front of his brother. He wrapped his arms around him in a hug. “I am so sorry,” Maglor said bringing him close. “So sorry.”

Maedhros just swallowed and felt tears come into his eyes. He thought he’d never see his brother’s face again. He then said, in ENGLISH,  “You have nothing to be sorry for, Kano.”

Maglor’s eyes widened as he moved back and looked at Maedhros. “You...speak English?”

Maedhros nodded and settled back in the wheelchair as Maglor sat back on his heels looking up at him. Maglor’s mind spun with questions if Maedhros spoke English that means he picked up from wherever he was. The file he saw said it was unclear how long he was in that warehouse for but it was clear he was moved there from another location and wherever he was he was there for a long time. “Neylo. How long were you there for?” He asked.

Maedhros turned his head to look back out the window and just was silent. Maglor sighed and stood and pulled over the chair that was in the room and placed it by him. He just looked at his brother and felt a rage he had not felt in ages. He wanted to find who did this to him and set off a small explosion in their house. The last time he saw his brother like this was after Angband but after a bit of healing the fire return to his eyes. Yet, his eyes were just blanket and from what Rowan told him a while past since everything major passed. “Hey. Neylo I am pretty sure you do know that you were somewhat revived...right?”

Maedhros nodded and Maglor smirked and said, “Well. You are not alone in that, know who else is here? Our cousin Aegnor. Let me just say it has been quite an adventure with bringing him up to speed on the modern world.”

A small smile came to Meadhros and chuckled ever so softly and smiled at Maedhros and gave a small shake of his head. “I am sure,” He replied.

Maglor gave a sigh of relief at hearing Maedhros chuckle. Maglor smiled at him and started talking about what he was doing in the modern era. He chose to wait for all his past history later on but stuck to him being an FBI agent. He knew that Maedhros will not want to talk about what happened to him. Not yet at least so Maglor talked about this and that. He was glad Maedhros started really laughing when Maglor told him his last name. It gave Maglor the hope that Maedhros will be okay eventually.

“Singer? That was the last name you chose?” Maedhros asked between fits of laughter.

“Yep...I missed hearing you laugh.” Maglor said looking at his brother.

“I missed being able to laugh,” Maedhros replied. Maglor nodded and thought of anything else to tell him. Maedhros just looked back on the window.

“Neylo. Can you walk?” Maglor asked.

Maedhros looked at his legs and sighed. “Eventually I will be able too. From what they told me I'll need to work on it and eventually I'll be able

too.” Maedhros said.

Maglor nodded and said, “It must be nice to have both hands back.”

Maedhros nodded and looked down at his right hand. “Yeah.” He replied with a light chuckle.

Maglor sighed and then hugged Maedhros again. He missed his older brother so much. After a few moments, Maedhros said, “Kano...you're squeezing me.”

“Oh. Sorry,” Maglor said and let go sitting back down I'm the chair. Maedhros nodded and gave a small yawn and rubbed his eyes a bit.

“Tired?” He asked. 

“Yeah...you wouldn't mind helping me out would you?” Maedhros replied. Maglor stood up and moved the chair out of the way. He then helped Maedhros move the wheelchair to the bed then helped him move to the bed. Maedhros fell asleep rather quickly as Maglor just sat by the pillow. He smiled and looked to the ceiling. He did not know what he did to earn this or what granted him this gift. Whether it be the Valar, Eru, or some other power; he was thankful to them.

* * *

 

Aegnor was sitting in a private office with Rowan. They both were quiet Aegnor lost to his thoughts and Rowan looking over some papers he had.

“How is he?” Aegnor then asked.

“Mentally or physically?” Rowan asked.

“Both,” He replied.

“Physically he's passed everything life-threatening. Mentally it's hard to say, I'll be doing what I can to help him of course but in the end, it's up to him. I can not say what he went through but I know it left scars. Yet, from what Maglor told me he's strong and will do what he can to get better.” Rowan replied.  

Aegnor nodded softly and said, “I understand. Do you know what happened with him exactly?”

“We don't,” a female voice said as they walked into the business. A woman with short blond hair with glasses walked in.

“Dr. Blackwell,” Rowan nodded at her. “How is he?”

“he's fine, I told everyone to just let them both be,” she replied.

“Aegnor. This is Doctor Emily Blackwell, she was the head doctor who helped Maedhros out. She also happens to know a great deal about rehabilitation so she pulled some strings and is also helping out her,” Rowan explained.

“Thank you for helping Maedhros out,” Aegnor said.

“No need to thank me. I'm a doctor it's my job to help those who need it.” she said as she walked to her desk. “you'll need to talk to him though. He can visit but staying here will not be a wise decision.”

“I’ll handle it,” Rowan said.

Aegnor looked between the two in question. Rowan eventually answered, “Talking to Maglor about not staying here with Maedhros. One night is one thing but all the time is another. He'll need to focus on getting back on his feet and Dr. Blackwell and I both agree that Maglor staying here will not help that. We also have other things to discuss but we'll save that for later.”

Aegnor nodded and then asked, “Do you think I can talk to Maedhros?” 

“I do not see why you would not be able to,” Emily said as she looked to Rowan who gave a nod of conformation. Emily suddenly got a text on her phone and she said, “if you'll excuse me I'm needed elsewhere.”  


She left the room leaving the two alone. They once again were quiet before Aegnor sighed and said, “Life is never easy...if it?”

Rowan gave a small chuckle and said, “No. It's not.” 


	19. Chapter 19

When Maedhros opened his eyes he found Maglor half asleep in the chair that he put right by his bed. Maedhros smiled and pushed himself up. Maglor saw Maedhros do this and shook himself awake.

“Seems I'm not the only one who got some sleep,” Maedhros mused.

“Yeah...your not,” Maglor said with a yawn. “Neylo? What do you do here when you aren't working on helping you walk?”

“Not much. Mostly look out the window, sleep some, and read.” Maedhros replied.

“Sounds entertaining,” Maglor said giving his brother a bit of a look.

“Not much else I can do...or want to,” Maedhros said with a sigh.

Maglor nodded some and then looked to the door as a knock sounded. Rowan stepped in and nodded to Maedhros. “How see are you doing?” He asked him.

“Fine,” Maedhros replied.

“Good. Do you mind if I borrow Maglor for a bit? In the meantime, there is someone else who wants to talk to you.” Rowan said and gestured to the door as Aegnor stepped in.

Maedhros just nodded and sat back in his bed. Rowan stepped outside with Maglor as Aegnor sat down by Maedhros. Once Maglor closed the door Rowan said, “I know you just got him back but we need to talk about what to do with him. He can not stay here for that long and I do not think to stay with you will be a good idea.”

“What?! Rowan. You know how important this is to me!” Maglor said.

“That’s why I am saying he should go somewhere else...my brother does have a house in the mountains away from everyone. He can easily stay there with him and we DO live in a world where you can facetime or skype him easily. Also, I am not saying you have to leave him now you can stay here and be with him and visit him as long as he is here but what are you going to do about your job? Hmm? What are you going to tell the FBI as to why you have been vanishing seamlessly.” Rowan replied.

Maglor looked at him and sighed, “Who told you to become smart?”

“You did since your logic flies out the window when it comes to your family,” Rowan replied.

Maglor sighed and then gave a slight chuckle. “Fine...we will do this. As long as Maedhros is alright with this.”

“It was his idea,” Rowan said. “And you can not stay here but you are welcome to spend the night at my house,”

“Thank you, Rowan,” Maglor said. Rowan nodded with him and said, “Now. Go be with the family you lost. You deserve this happiness.”

Maglor smiled and went back into the room to join Maedhros and Aegnor. 


	20. Chapter 20

Maedhros looked up as Rowan came in and pulled a chair over. “Where are Aegnor and Maglor?” He asked.

“I sent them to my house so they can actually sleep for a few hours,” Rowan said.

Maedhros nodded and looked down. Rowan looked at him and then said, “We will need to talk about it eventually. I know you're not ready yet but I am here when you are.”

“Thanks…” Maedhros mumbled. He swallowed and then said, “It was worse than Angband...the place I was. What they did...in Angband I was able to figure to about pattern and they showed emotion. Where I was there was nothing and it seemed nothing can even phase them.”

Rowan put a gentle hand on Maedhro's back as he hung his head and covered his face. He saw his shoulders shaking as he spoke and even more after he hung his head. “Perhaps we can start at the beginning...I mean you went through a lot before you reawoke. Maybe you'll feel better starting there rather then what happened after you woke up.” He said.

Maedhros swallowed and nodded slowly. “Okay...can we start now?” He said softly.

Rowan gave him a smile and moved back to his chair. “Alright. Where do you want to begin?”

Maedhros thought and started after Feanor began to obsess over the Silmarils.

* * *

A few days passed and Maglor eventually had to say goodbye to Maedhros.

“Kano. Your squeezing again,” Maedhros said as he was being smushed in his brother’s embrace. 

Maglor let go and said, “Sorry. I would just rather not go,”

“I know...but don’t you work for part of the government?” He pointed out.

Maglor gave a nod and said, “Okay. I see where you are going with this, however, we can look on the bright side we can still talk to each other by phone. Which is far easier than sending letters to each other.”

Maedhros let out a chuckle and said, “Yeah,”

“Maglor. You have a flight to catch,” Rowan said. Maglor let out a sigh and gave his brother one last hug and left the room. Once the room was empty except for Maedhors and Rowan.

“What did you tell him to convince him to leave?” Maedhros asked. 

“That does not matter,” He replied. He then looked at the door as Dr. Blackwell walked in and said, “Maedhros. There is someone here who wants to talk to you,”

Maedhros frowned and asked, “Who is it?”

Rowan heard the slight panic in his voice, he took a breath and said, “Tell them that right now the only family are allowed to see them.”

She nodded and left the room. Rowan turned to Maedhros and said, “That was a bit strange,”

Maedhros just nodded and took a deep breath. Rowan looked at him and sat down, “Want to listen to how I met Maglor?”

Maedhros gave a quick nod and Rowan began telling him the story of how he met his brother. Maedhros relaxed a bit as Rowan talked. He was not sure why he started to get so worried that someone else besides his brothers wanted to talk to him. He was also unsure about why there was someone else who wanted to talk to him. He just shook his head and settled back more and started to smile as he listened to Rowan’s story. 

After Rowan finished Maedhros looked at him and asked, "Rowan? Why do you think I started to get worried about that someone else wanted to see me?" 

"Well for one it was a bit suspicious and two, it could be anxiety. Which could have come from what happened to you." Rowan replied. "Yet, let's just focus one thing at a time." 

"Alright," Maedhros said. 

"Also, I talked to someone people and worked out somethings so you can get a laptop in here for you to learn more about the world," Rowan said. 

"Thank you," Maedhros said. 

Rowan gave him a nod and said, "Well. I should go and take care of somethings." 

Maedhors nodded and sat back in the wheelchair as Rowan left the room. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He looked out the window and when he looked down he saw a man dressed in a suit walk out to a car. Yet, he felt something strange about this person. Yet, he could not seem to place it. He watched the man get in the car and after a few minutes, they drove away. 

"Hmm," Maedhros said to himself as he looked back up at the sky.


	21. Chapter 21

“Let me get this straight...a pipe in your apartment burst so you broke in here to stay until it was done?”  
Maglor asked Xander.

“That’s right,” Xander said. Maglor sighed and shook his head. He and Aegnor just got back to his house when he found Xander just chilling on the couch. In all truth, this was not the first time Xander has done this. Maglor rubbed his forehead and let out a breath. Even though it was not the first time it was still annoying.

“So where did you go to now?” Xander asked.

“To see Rowan. Xander...my older brother is alive,” Maglor said. Xander stopped typing on his laptop and Aegnor saw a quick look never saw on Xander’s face before. It was serious and controlled, it was one of a warrior who was decisive in battle and someone who deadly. Yet, it was there for a moment and then it was gone and his normal carefree expression was spread across his face.

“Really?” Xander asked tilting his head to one side.

“Yeah,” Maglor said.

“And how was he doing?” He asked. “I am surprised he’s not with you.”

Aegnor stepped in and explained the situation and Xander gave a nod. After Aegnor was done Xander stood up and said, “Well don’t worry he’ll be fine and I kinda raided your fridge so currently, you're out of food. I can go pick up take out if you want.”

Maglor glared at him for a few moments and then just sighed, “Fine. Just go ahead.”

“Great. I’ll be back shortly,” Xander said and left the house to go get dinner.

“Hey. Did you see his face when you said Maedhros was back?” Aegnor asked.

“No. Why?” Maglor asked. Aegnor looked at Maglor and said, “Nevermind. Xander is just a strange one.”

“That he is. I knew for ages but at times, he still is a mystery.” Maglor said as he sat down. Aegnor gave a nod and looked at the door where Xander just walked out.

* * *

“Yeah. I am calling. I take it you heard what happened?” Xander said into his phone as he left Maglor’s house. He was quiet as the person replied.

“I see. No...I do not want to go back in. I told you I am out of that life but I can tell you want I think. They are getting more daring and when they did this in the past they just killed them and made sure to get rid of the body so no one will ever find out. They are getting closer to their goal when you send her over there. She knows medical things far better than I do and she can make sure they did not do anything that bad to him physically.” He said into his phone as he sat on his motorcycle. He was quiet again letting the person on the other end talk.

“I know. Also, I think you should send someone to talk to Maglor soon. He has a right to know and even though I can lie easily. I do not like lying to friends and I have been out of the loop for ages. I do not know everything that’s going on.” He said. He then sighed and said, “I know. I know.”

He was quiet for a few moments and said, “Well. See ya around, I have dinner to get.”

He was about to hang but he stopped and listened. He gave a sigh and a dark look came to his eyes as he said, “Fine...but I am not doing this for you and I may be out of that life and I may have grown rusty in some skills but I do remember where I came from and I never miss. Not once have I ever missed a shot and there are many other people who can do your job.”

He smirked and said, “I have always been insane. You can just ask my sister she can vouch for me and you know I am right. Send him to talk to Maglor, I do know here’s here ...I said I was out of life. Yet, even people who swear to protect needs to be watched.” He then hung up and put on his helmet. He put his phone away and saw his hand was shaking. He gave a soft chuckle. It’s been a while since I have threatened him...and even longer since my hands shook. Just another reason why I left. He thought to himself. He took a breath and drove off.


	22. Chapter 22

“Aegnor! Get up!” Maglor said knocking on the door. “You have work!”

Maglor heard rustling and footsteps he then opened the door. He saw Aegnor standing there he looked like he just woke up. His hair was a mess and his shirt was all wrinkled and he just looked all sleepy. “You look tired,” Maglor stated.

“I am just tried,” Aegnor replied.

“Don’t you have work today?” Maglor asked.

“No. I have the day off they need to spray the office since they have a bug thing.” Aegnor said with a yawn.

“I see,” Maglor replied. “Well, I have to get to work.”

“Okay,” Aegnor said with a yawn. Maglor gave a nod and headed off. They had been back for a week and since life was getting back to normal once more. Xander’s apartment was fixed and he went home. Maglor checked his phone as he walked out to his car he and Maedhros have been emailing each other. Rowan also let him use his phone so they can talk which Maglor was very thankful for. He let out a breath and got into his car and headed to work.

As he drove he started to think about everything that has happened and just how strange that no one as questioning anything. It was weird since he was acting strangely but his boss said nothing. He got to his desk and his boss came over to him and said, “Mark. The man who you have been working for over the past few months is in my office waiting for you.”

Maglor looked at his boss and was about to question it but he stopped. A few months? He thought. He just gave a nod and said, “Right.”

He stood up and walked to his boss’s office. The shades to the windows were pulled down when he got to the door. He stepped inside and found a tall man sitting at his boss’s desk. The man had dark black hair that was a bit on the long side. It was tied back and he wore a dark suit and he had light green eyes. “Ah. Mark Singer, a pleasure to meet you.” He said as he stood up and held out his hand.

“Right...who are you?” Maglor asked as he stood there folding his arms. The man drew his hand back and sat down.

“Sit. Please,” He said gesturing to a chair across from his desk. “Speak freely. No one is listening,” He said.

“I am. Who are you? My boss said I have been working for you for a few months.” Maglor said.

“That’s right. You have been working for me in a covert op that neede someone like you to do what you have been doing. The head of the FBI has taken care of everything as you can see,” He said and handed Maglor a document. Maglor took it and looked it over and it was a detailed file but everything in it was false. Yet, it all made perfect sense it even included stuff about Australia that was cleared by the Australian government. Maglor looked from it to the man who sat across from him.

“What is this?” Maglor asked.

“A cover,” He replied. “Unless you want to tell the FBI that you are an immortal elf who was helping his cousin who came back to life out.”

Maglor tensed and said, “What do you want?”

“You can relax, I am not your enemy if I was I we will not be having this conversation here. Don’t you think?” He asked.

“Right...but you never answered me. Who are you?” Maglor asked.

“Alton Wood,” He said.

“Alton?” Maglor asked looking at him.

“That’s right,” He replied sitting back.

“Alright. You got the head of the FBI to sign this...how?” He asked. “And for that matter how do you know who I am or...what I am or about my cousin?”

“We know about your cousin since we were informed when the FBI took him. We let you step in and take care of everything since we saw that was the best option. And we have known who you were for quite some time.” He replied. “Also we were told by a former agent that you liked your privacy so we let you keep it. Now, as a bit more information I am part of an agency that deals with things that...that the normal world is not ready for.”

“Okay. Do you mean aliens or elves?” Maglor asked.

“Elves. Supernatural and just unnatural occurrences,” He replied. “This agency has been around for quite a long time but we stick to the shadows and keep in close contact with practically every leader of each country giving us diplomatic immunity anywhere. In the countries that we do not have that we have other means there.”

“I see…” Maglor said with a nod. “I take it there is a reason you're coming to me now.”

“There is. We were informed about your brother and we have stepped in to talk to you and bring you up to speed. There is another reason but that is for later,” He replied. “There is a lot to discuss and I can not tell you everything now. So, we can talk night at the hotel I am staying at.”

“No. I want to know what’s going on now,” Maglor replied.

Alton looked at him and nodded. “That’s understandable. Then we should get going there is a lot to discuss.”

“Yeah. Wait, I should call my cousin to meet us there. He should know who you guys are as well.” He said.

“That’s been taken care of. Two agents are going to get him,” Alton said.

“Two?” Maglor asked.

“They are new and do not like working alone...and they insisted,” He said. “Now. Let’s go my car is waiting.”

Maglor looked after him and gave a nod. He then followed him out and as they walked in silence he was thinking. He had a feeling he had met his man before but he could not place it. His eyes then widened and he looked over at him. “Wait...your-”

“That’s right,” He said. “You have a good memory.”

“I may have been half dead but I make a point to remember those who have saved my life,” Maglor replied. “Yet, you are not an elf...are you?”

“That’s not important,” Alton replied as stepped out of the elevator. Maglor followed him out to the car and pulled out his phone and said, “Can I just call Aegnor to let him know what’s going on?”

“Feel free to,” Alton said. Maglor called Aegnor and explained everything.

After a few moments, he hung up and said, “You should call your agents and tell him he’s out currently with a friend and they can pick him up at Starbucks.”

Alton nodded and sent a quick text on his phone. “Also. When I tell you more about us please do not get mad at Xander.”

“What?” Maglor said looking at him.

“Xande is a former agent. He has worked for us a long time but he left working for us quite a long time ago but has helped out here and there.” He replied.

“Is he the one who told you about me?” Maglor asked.

Alton gave a nod and said, “Yes. He wanted to tell you but he chose not too yet last week he called in and told us we should step in and talk to you. Also, he was doing his job...I ask on his behalf for you not to get mad. He may not seem like it but he does have emotions. He’s an idiot who is insane but for his friends…”

“He’s their idiot?” Maglor asked.

“Yes.” He said with a nod.

“It’s fine...I am not mad at him. A bit upset he never told me anything before but I guess everyone is allowed there secrets.” Maglor said. He then looked at Alton and said, “You would not happen to know everything about me would you?”

“No. Just basic information, we do not look through trashcans for information about the average person.” He said.

“And for the unaverage?” He asked.

“Then we know when you breath wrong.” He said. “When I say this agency is old...I mean older then you are.”

“As old as Valinor?” Maglor asked.

“Older. The rest of the world did exist before Valinor and middle earth was created.” Alton said. “When that world was created it was parallel to the beginning of the Egyptian empire.”

“So. The world everyone knows is older the Valinor but what about the rising of the sun for us and so many other things or if this world existed before who created if not Eru?” Maglor asked.

“Not a clue,” He said with a shrug. “Somethings are just left to be a mystery that one needs to answer themselves.”

Maglor just nodded and said, “Does anyone know?”

“People have guessed but no one knows for sure,” He said.

“Wait. Where is Valinor today or middle earth for that matter? Nothing on any map shows anything like it?” Maglor asked.

“For middle earth well that one is easy to answer. As time passes on the world and the land changes and histories become just stories. Yet, for Valinor, no one knows but we have theories. Everything ranging for a pocket dimension to Bermuda Triangle and yes. There are some who say, aliens.” He said.

“So they think elves are aliens?” Maglor asked.

“Yes,” He said.

“That is one of the more strange things I have heard,” Maglor said.

“I have to deal with conspiracy theorists a lot...that is nothing,” Alton said. “I work for a secret agent who has ties all around there world. There is always that one person who sees something and us neet to step in and make sure they don’t find anything. The last thing anyone needs is to have people in tinfoil hats telling the world that elves exist.”

“No one will believe them,” Maglor said.

“Yet, if you show proof or they bring this information to the wrong person.” He said.

“Point,” Maglor said with a nod and looked out the window. “Does your agency know then who did what they did to my brother?”

“We do yet that is a conversation to be had with your cousin,” Alton said. “All’s I can tell you is there is a whole lot more to this world and your world than you first thought.”

“I am starting to see that,” Maglor said.

* * *

Aegnor sat back and stretched. Xander had taken him out for lunch but then had to leave so he was left alone to wait for these two agents that Maglor told him about. He sighed and looked at his empty cup of coffee. He stood up and threw it out and walked outside and sat down on a bench nearby. He was getting tired of just waiting there doing nothing. He started to get lost in his own thoughts so he did not hear footsteps behind him. When suddenly two people sat on each side around him and held up two phones and snapped a picture. He blinked and shook his head.

“We are so keeping this. Right Ambarussa?” Asked Amrod looking at his brother with a grin.

“Most definitely,” Amras replied.

“What?” Aegnor managed to look between the two twins. The twins just shared a look and grinned. Aegnor then realized that the two agents were these two.

 


	23. Chapter 23

“This hotel room is incredible,” Said Maglor looking around the room or rather the main area for the hotel.

“Yes. The agency I work for does pay very well,” He said.

“Who founds it,” Maglor asked.

“As I said. We are centries old we have still have those riches from history,” He replied. Maglor nodded and looked over as the door opened and Aegnor stumbled in. He looked a bit green and he wobbled as he walked in.

“Aegnor? Are you alright,” Maglor asked.

Alton sighed and said, “It seems he once again showed at his skill avoiding traffic,”

“Who?” Maglor asked.

“I am not that bad at driving,” Amrod said as he walked in with his twin who snickered and said, “You are a brother. That’s why next time I am driving.”

Maglor looked at his brothers and within a few moments, he was hugging them at once. They both were smushed as he pulled them close.

“Kano?” They asked together. Maglor just pulled back and said, “Sorry. It’s been a while since I have seen you.”

The two nodded and Maglor straightened up and said, “Well. Alton, you said you’ll tell me what happened with my brother.”

“That’s right,” He said. “Please sit,” He gestures to the couch that was across from him. Maglor and Aegnor sat across from here where the twins just sat on the floor by the table.

Alton sat back and said, “I should start the beginning. This agency started since there was or rather a Valar came to these lands and since they felt a strange presence that was beyond the horizon. So he went to look into and left Valinor and middle earth. He found the humans and their culture he stayed there for a while. He realized that everything he thought to be true was a lie. Yet, when he went back to the other Valar and tell them they thought he had been corrupted by Melkor as well. They banished him from their home but he chose to ignore their foolishness and came back to these lands. Yet a few years after he returned he found that a group of 12 elves woke up here and not in middle earth. He left them with someone who will watch them and then went back to the Valar and told them. When he returned they attacked him and he escaped and hatred burned in him. He saw the Valar had no sense or minds of their own. It is after that where we do not know much of his story only that he wanted to make the Valar suffer greatly and make them know what it is to feel pain.

We do know that over time it got much worse his hatred to them. Even more so after they banished all of you. However, we saw that his hate blinded him to the world and he will do everything to make them suffer. The only beings he cared to care about was men and those 12 elves who did swear allegiance to him after they found out what happened. They kept close to each other and they hated the Valar as well since he told them what happened. They felt it was unfair but there were a few who saw that his madness will lead to just destruction. So they left and went to explore the world. They did go to middle earth but they chose not to tell anyone who they were and what they knew. They just stuck to the shadows and kept their secrets.”

Aegnor and Maglor just sat there in stunned silence. It seems the twins already heard this and as Alton was talking they started a card game. Maglor took a breath and said, “Let me get this straight...there was another Valar who hated the others since he found out everything was a lie. He then saw how flawed the Valar were and swore to make them suffer. Yet, what does that have to do with what happened to Maedhros?”

“He has many years to plan his revenge and has done many things for that. We have just been more so protecting humanity from his madness yet that changed when elves fully left middle earth and these two words started to merge. We found a captured elf who chose not to sail and all I can say was what he did to them was nothing but horrific. Then we found he was targeting elves who have not sailed or at least kept tabs on them. We chose to make a better point and protect them and still try to stop him. We were never successful. In all truth a lot about him is unclear and what his true plans are and what he plans to do if he ever reaches his goal to make the Valar suffer. Yet, we do know that he somehow has a hand in the elves that are reincarnating and has a plan for them. What we do not know if it is random the elves that get reincarnated or picks them out.” He replied.

Maglor nodded and sat back in silence thinking deeply. It was Aegnor who spoke up now, “What about me? Was it him who was targeting me?”

“From what we have saw...yes. Yet, we are unsure why since in all honesty if they really wanted they would have had no trouble in killing or kidnaping you if they really wanted to. He and his group well those who are not human have had centuries to perfect their skills and those who are human. The families have been working for him since he first came here. They have been learning these skills from birth.” He said.

“You said not human? Who else has he working for him?” Maglor asked looking up.

“Well those elves who I have told you about and a group of Maira who he convinced to come with him,” He answered.

Everyone was silent for a long period of time and then Maglor looked up and said, “Wait! If he is going after elves who were reincarnated what about-”

Alton cut him off and said, “Relax. We have someone keeping their eyes on things and speaking with Rowan about it. But we do not think he will try at him since from the little information we do have it seems that he was planted to be rescued. Why we do not know but that’s what it seems to us.”

“So. This group’s goal is trying to stop this Valar and protect elves who may be harmed?” Aegnor asked.

“Yep,” Said Amrod.

“Also, they take care of other strange things from our world that ends up here,” Amras said.

“Kinda like a lot of fantasy books,” Amrod said.

  
“But I more so spies then like the characters in those books.” His brother said.

“Okay. A shadowhunting James Bond.” Amrod said.

Maglor looked at the twins and then at Alton who said, “To help them adjust to the modern world they watched moves and read books. Maybe too many.”

“Please don’t tell they act like Bond on missions,” Maglor said but his question was answered when the twins grinned. Maglor sighed and shook his head.

“What is shadowhunting and James Bond?” Aegnor asked. The twins then went into a whole explanation to Aegnor saying how he has to read the books and watch the movies.

Alton rubbed his head as they both started to get hyper and Maglor just chuckled. It seemed his brothers had not changed. He then looked at Alton and said, “What information do you have on the elves who have been reincarnated?”

“They appear in bodies of water. Anything from rivers to swimming pools. Luckily we figure they appear close to shore if they are in a river, ocean, or lake. We think this is because when elves woke up they woke up by a river. The other thing we know is that they all remember moments before dying and then nothing.” He said.

“There was another elf who was reincarnated. Glorfindel, it was back in middle earth in a placed called Rivendell. He died and came back. He said he remembered the Halls of Mandos.” Maglor said.

“I see, thank you for that information. I will pass it on to the proper people.” Alton said. “I have a question now for both of you. Now that you know all this information what do you want to do with it?”

Aegnor and Maglor looked at each other then back at Alton. “You are free to take it and leave or you can join and help put a stop to this Valar.” He said.

“How can we stop him?” Aegnor asked. “He’s a Valar-” Yet before he could continue Maglor said, “We just learned that everything we know is a lie. About the world, elves, and men. I think we can assume that there is a way to beat or even kill a Valar.”

“That’s right,” Alton said with a nod. “Now, what do you two want to do?”

“I want to join,” Maglor said rather quickly. “I want to find out what happened to my brother and well if there is any chance that anyone else from my family can come back. I want to help them and make sure this time I keep them safe.”

“Noble reason,” Alton said and looked at Aegnor. “What about you?”

“I will join as well. I am still learning about the modern world and from what you said that it seems he will destroy it to get his revenge.” Said Aegnor.

Alton nodded and stood up, “Welcome aboard then. I think the twins here can fill you in on smaller details but I do want to ask you if you want to stay in the home you have now or you can come to my estate. I live in England in a manner I have had for quite some time. The twins do stay with me since they have woken up just 4 months ago and I have been getting them up to speed on the modern world and teaching them what they need to know to work for us.”

“Well if I am working for you guys then I do not think I need to stay here and work with the FBI,” Maglor said.

“Right and in all honesty, you do not need anything to join us. You have the skills in all manners,” Alton said to Maglor.

“What do you mean?” Maglor asked. He switched to Latin and said, ‘To work for us you need to know about history and culture as well as language. You know all those things and lived through a lot of the history that is needed and for what you have not seen you have most certainly learned. These three do not know anything about history, culture, or language besides what they have heard up to this point.’

‘I understand,’ Maglor replied in Latin as well.

‘Also. Your fighting and battle tactics are up to modern times.’ Alton added. Maglor just nodded and said, ‘Right. So if we come with you’ll be teaching the twins and Aegnor then.’

‘Right,’ Alton said.

“HEY!” Amrod said. “Speak in something we all know,”

“Well, technically English came from many words in Latin so we were,” Maglor said in English. Alton chuckled and turned to Aegnor and explained in short what he told Maglor.

“So. Even if you have to learn all that you will join?” He asked.

“I will,” Aegnor said.

“Very good,” He said.

“I guess we should start packing,” Maglor said with a sigh.

“Yes,” Alton said. “If you want we can just head to England tomorrow and we can have someone take care of  everything.”

“Really?” Asked Maglor.

“That’s right you can go back tonight and get a bag of things you need and we can leave when you are ready. We can have someone take care of all your things and selling your house.” Alton said.

“Thank you very much but there are just a few things that I really want to keep other than that I do not mind everything being sold in the house,” Maglor said.

Alton nodded and said, “Alright. Take your time and get your things together. We can leave whenever you're ready.”

“Right. Aegnor...can you stay here? I just want to get somethings and say goodbye to someone then I am ready to go.” Maglor said.

“That quickly?” Aegnor asked.

“Yeah. I can get your stuff and it won’t take me long to get the things I need.” He replied.

“Alright,” Maglor said.

“My driver can take you home and talk to him and he’ll take care of everything. I’ll talk to the FBI and take care of things on that end.” Alton said. Maglor nodded and left the hotel room.

“What was that about?” Aegnor asked.

The twins shrug but Alton said, “For immortals living in a world like this they learn to move quickly when they need to go no matter what it is. They learn to keep know what to keep and grab it and go. Maybe stop somewhere and say a quick goodbye but nothing more.”

* * *

Maglor walked into his house and sighed. He walked in and stopped and looked to the couch and saw Xander sitting there.

“Hey,” Xander said. “You talked to Alton I see.”

“Yeah,” Maglor said.

“Good. He’s a good man and with whatever happens he’ll help you out,” Xander said. “I can see your not mad at me.”

Maglor shrugged and said, “I have been alive for too long to get mad about things like this. You had your reasons and your reasons for leaving that life. Yet, I want to ask why did you leave? Ever since I have known you have always been one who wants to help people.”

Xander sighed and a somber look came to his face. “I left since I lost something very dear to me and I almost lost myself in that life. I left centries ago to find some sense of peace...I got most of it but I will help out Alton, my sister, and one other person from that life I had. Other than that it’s in the past and it will take a lot to get me back in that life.” He said.

“You have a sister!?” Maglor asked. “How did I not know this?”

Xander gave him a bit of a smirk and said, “I am good at keeping myself mysterious.”

“That you are. I never saw this side of you,” Maglor said.

“Not many people have,” He said as he stood up. “I came to say goodbye and wish you luck.”

Maglor gave him a look and said, “In all truth, I thought you’ll be a thorn in my side for all eternity. Yet, this sounds permanent.”

“Oh. I will be that I can promise you but you’ll just be seeing me a bit less.” He replied. He started to walk to the door but stopped when he heard Maglor said, “Wait when Aegnor was attacked...did you realize who it was?”

“I did. I may be out of that life but I will not abound my friends to death. Well see you around,” He said and he walked out the door and he saw him turn and vanish down the street. Maglor gave a soft sigh and headed upstairs and it took him a few hours together with his things and get Silmaril ready. Alton’s driver helped him load everything he needed into the car and Maglor said, “I have one more stop but I want to walk there.”

The driver nodded and headed off. Maglor just took a breath and started to walk down the street. He came to a house and knocked on the door of a house. Yet, when the door swung open as he walked inside. The house was dark as he looked around. He stopped when he heard the click of a gun behind him.

“She’s gone. A shame you came here when you did,” A voice said behind him.

“Who may you be?” Maglor asked.

“No one of importance but you do know who I work for, I have been assigned to watch you and I know you have talked with Alton.” They said. “Which now makes you disposable.”

Maglor quickly turned and grabbed the gun away from them and brought his foot up and kicked the person who stood behind them. A shot rang out and grazed Maglor’s hand and the gun dropped to the floor. The person kicked it away and pointed it at Maglor’s head and said, “Don’t try. I am far better then you are.”

Maglor just raised his hands and looked them dead in the eye. “I don’t think so,” Maglor said. He then moved quickly and knocked the gun away from them. Once there was no weapon Maglor dodged the few punches they through but did get one right to the gut which sent him to one knee but he quickly regained himself and swiped his leg across the floor. The guy fell and Maglor grabbed a knife he always kept on him and placed it against the man’s throat.

“I think I have some questions for you,” He said.

“You don’t,” A new voice said and he heard another click.

That man below him laughed and said, “You fool? Do you think we work alone? We never do,”

“Neither does he,” Someone said from the door there were two muffled shots and them person who stood behind Maglor fell over one below him stopped moving. Maglor looked up and saw Xander standing there.

“Xander? What are you doing here?” He asked standing up.

“I noticed that the one behind you was waiting in the shadows. So, I followed them...funny thing about trying to stay out of something. It often drags you back in.” Xander said. “Also. Don’t worry she is not dead. She happens to be on vacation with some friends.”

Maglor looked at him and laughed a bit. “I am not even going to ask how you know.”

“Yep and I guess I should give Alton a call,” Xander said.

“I can. I do have his number and you said you wanted out. Thank you for saving my life but the way you sounded when you said out...it sounded like you meant it.” Maglor said.

Xander looked at him and shook his head. “No...I can. Plus I want to talk to him about somethings. I am still out but I can take care of this.” 

 

 

 

**A/n: In the last chapter I said how Amrod and Amras took an elfie (selfie) with Aegnor. I drew it and here it is...**

 


	24. Chapter 24

Alton was there very quickly and with two other people who took care of the bodies. “So. They were following you,” Said Alton. 

 

“That’s what it looks like,” Said Maglor after he told him what happened. 

 

“Yeah. It’s strange that they were not that well trained,” Xander said. 

 

“Right. Xander...I have a favor.” Alton said. 

 

“No. I am not looking into this. I already said I’ll look into something else,” Xander said. 

 

“Xander. Please, you are the smartest person I know.” Alton said. When Xander did not reply he switched to a language that to his suprise Maglor was not familiar with. 

 

“What are they saying?” Aegnor asked. 

 

“I do not know,” Maglor replied. Xander then sighed and shook his head. “Alright. I’ll see what I can dig up.” He said. 

 

“Thank you,” Alton said. 

 

“Wait. Alton, I was asked to look into something earlier and I do have a lead on that.” He said. 

 

“I was told you were asked to look into it. You got it fast,” Alton replied. 

 

“Yeah. Well, I just needed to make a call and convince her to listen to me.” He said. He then handed Alton a folded piece of paper. 

  
“Okay. It’s on there and after I look into this. No more favors. I mean it this time.” He said. 

 

“I understand and thank you.” alton said. 

 

“If you want to thank me give my own jet,” Xander said folding his arms. 

 

“No, I remember what happened last time you flew,” Alton said. 

 

“I’ll be getting my own personal jet somehow.” Xander said. 

 

“When you do please let me know so I can make sure we have any plans grounded.” Alton said. 

 

Xander just gave him a thumbs up and Alton turned to the others and said, “Well. If everyone is ready we should get going.” 

 

They nod and leave. Xander stretched and said, “Well. Time to get to work.”

* * *

* * *

 

Maglor sat back on the plane which was privately owned by the agency that Alton worked for. He looked at his brothers who somehow got Nindento Switches and were playing some game against each other. Aegnor was reading a book and Alton was doing work on a laptop. He stood up and walked over to Alton and said, “I have a question. What are the chances that other members of my family can come back? I mean I have three brothers back and my cousin. If there are other elves who came back where they related to me?” 

 

“We do not know, so far it just seems like pure luck that your family came back. However, there was another two elves who did come back who were  not related to you.” He said. 

 

“Who?” Maglor asked. 

 

“Beleg and Ecthelion,” He replied. “Beleg came back around 20 years ago where Ecthelion came back a few weeks ago.” 

 

Maglor nodded recognizing the name of the other elf but not Beleg. He nodded and said, “For Ecthelion how is he right now?” 

 

“Getting a handle on things,” He replied. Maglor nodded again and said, “If anyone else comes back I would like to know.” 

 

“Will do,” Alton said. “And I do know what your story entitled from ages ago. Times are different now and I do not approve of people trying to kill anyone of my agents when they are trying to help them.”

 

Maglor gave him a nod of thanks and went back to his seat and gazed out the window. His gut told him that from this moment on things where going to get very strange and exciting. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Five Months Later...  
** **Location: Canada.**

A woman with her hair pulled back was whipping down a countertop. “Holly. Did you hear that?” Her co-worker asked. She looked up and said, “It sounds like someone outside in the back. Could be those raccoons again. I can go check it out.”

“You sure you do not want me to?” Her co-worker said as she grabbed a frying pan and a can of pepper spray.

“No. I am good,” She replied waving her frying pan at him. She stepped outside and looked around holding her frying pan up. She heard rustling and held up the pepper spray as a tall man stepped out of the shadows. She screamed and sprayed the pepper spray. The guy stumbled back holding his eyes and then with a quick flick of her wrist the pan she held smashed him in the face.

They fell on the ground and groaned and grumbled out, “ _What in Valar’s name is your issue?!”_

She looked down at him and back up. She went to the back door and called, “Hey! Don! Can you come here? Please? It is not raccoons.”

Her coworker came out and said, “What are you talking about- oh.” He stopped talking when he saw the person sitting up holding there nose and their eyes where read.

“Why don’t you go inside...see if we have any clothes in the back and maybe a blanket.” He said to her. She nodded and went inside and he took over his jacket and handed it over.

_“Here. You may want to use this to cover your self up a bit until we can get you some proper clothes,”_ He said handing over the jacket.

The elf looked up at him and frowned.  _“Who are you?”_ He asked.

_“A friend. You can call me Gildor and you are?”_ He asked.

_“Curufin,”_ The elf said. Gildor’s eyes widened for a moment but he just quickly nodded.

“Holly? Do we have any extra clothes?” Gildor called as he walked in with Curufin.

“Yeah. I found somethings in the lost and found, they are right by the fridge.” She called. Curufin looked at him as he grabbed a small stack of clothes and handed them over.

_“Here. I hope they fit,”_ He said.  _“I’ll be out front when you’re ready. You most likely have a lot of questions.”_

Curufin just nodded and once Gildor left Curufin changed into the clothes that were there. They were a bit big but they worked. He walked out to the front of the store and looked at the girl who wacked him.

_“Hey. Sorry about wacking you with frying pan and the pepper spray,”_ She said.

_“The what?”_ Curufin asked.

_“Never mind, here for your nose,”_ she said holding out a bag. Curufin looked at the bag and back at her.

_“It’s cold. It can stop swelling for your nose...the pain in your eyes will pass.”_ She said.

Curufin just gave a small nod and took the bag and put it on his nose and sat down. He was suprised that it was cold but chose not to say anything. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gildor smirk a bit but was unsure why.

_“So. Gildor...what is happening here?”_ Curufin asked.

_“What is the last thing you remember?”_ Holly asked.

_“Dying. Now, I want to know where I am and what is going on,_ ” He replied.

_“Uh...I am not sure how to tell you this but this is the 21st century. The ages and worlds of middle earth and Valinor have long passed out of knowledge and history. They do not exsist...well except for a few like me and Holly. I chose not to sail and Holly is a half-elf who also chose not to sail.”_ Gildor said.

_“So. It is the future,”_ Curufin said.

_“Many. Many years into the future.”_  Holly said.

Curufin nodded and put the bag down and rubbed his face. His mind was spinning a bit the last thing he remembered was the sting of a blade and then darkness then just while ago he appeared in some body of water and he was in the middle of a world he did not recognize. He wondered around and then ran into this Holly girl who had taken him out with a small bottle and a frying pan. He then looked up as the two of them started talking.

She gave a nod and pulled something from her pocket and he stared at it.  _“What is that?”_

_“A cellphone,”_ Gildor said as he then explained what a phone was. He nodded as he spoke he got a quick understanding of it. It had the ability to contact someone in any location as long as that person and one of those devices as well.

_“I take it you have more questions,”_ Gildor said.

_“I have a lot,”_ He replied.

_“Well feel free to ask me, I’ll explain the best I can,”_ Gildor said. Curuifn started asking questions about the world and what happened. Gildor did his best to explain all he can and was thankful when Holly came back and said,  _“Okay. Someone who can help you much better is coming here.”_

_“Who?”_ Curufin asked.

_“A friend of mine who knows a lot more about your situation,”_ Holly said.

Curufin gave a nod and asked,  _“My situation?”_

_“Yes. There are not some others who have been in your situation and who can help you out.”_ Gildor replied. Curufin nodded was and rubbed his eyes a bit and put the bag back on his nose.

_“When are they here?”_ He asked.

_“A few hours...do you want coffee or anything to drink?”_ Asked Holly.

_“Coffee?”_ Curufin asked.

_“It’s a drink. I can get you some.”_ She replied and went about getting him a drink. A few minutes later she handed him a mug. Curufin put the bag down and he picked up the drink he took a long sip of it. He blinked and said,  _“This is very good.”_

She nodded and sat down by the counter. He went back to drink the drink and he looked up as Gildor went to talk to Holly off to the side. She shrugged when they finished and walked back over. She walked back over and asked,  _“Are you hungry at all?”_

_“Not really,”_ Curufin asked and continued to drink the mug. He then stopped drinking and began to wonder if any of his brothers were alive. He also wondered why these elves were not treating him badly since most people do not like any of the Feanors.

_“I do have a question,”_ Curufin said.

_“Yes?”_ She asked.

_“Most people do not like Feanor or his sons,”_ Curufin asked.

_“A long time passed. Most elves who did not sail gave up on being bitter about things.”_ She said.  _“Also, Gildor came from Rivendell and Elrond who ruled over Rivendell. He talked about how the sons of Feanor were not as bad as people claim.”_

_“Who is Elrond?”_ He asked.

_“You know what. That is not important right now,”_ She said. Curufin nodded and finished his drink. He rubbed his face. The pain he felt in his nose and eyes were easing up. He sighed and a bit and settled back. This was all very strange and over the next few hours, Gildor and Holly explained more about this world. Curufin just listened and nodded. After a few hours, he looked up when the door opened and a guy walked in and looked at Curufin.

_“Hello,”_ He said and nodded to Curufin.

_“Who are you?”_ Curufin asked.

_“My name is Agent Kane,”_ He said.  _“Holly called me and told me about the situation. Now, please come with me I can get you some proper clothes and a place to stay before I can take you to England so you can meet with a partner of mine.”_

_“England?”_ Curufin asked.

_“It’s a place. My partner is dealing with most of the reborn elves.”_ He said.  _“Also, I can explain much more about the details about you coming back and about how the world is.”_

_“I see,”_ Curufin said nodding. He stood up and said,  _“Alright, let’s go. I want to find out all I can about this world.”_

_“I figured,”_ He replied.  _“My car is outside.”_

_“Car?”_ Curufin asked. Kane smiled and explained quickly about what a car was. Curufin just nodded and followed Kane out.

Gildor let out a breath and said, “They were right. Things are getting strange,”

“Alton said they would,” Holly said with a light shrug. The two went back to work as Holly saw the car drive off and went back to her work.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Curufin sat in the front seat with Kane as he drove down the road. He explained much about the world and in a short period of time. He also explained that he worked with a group who was trying to stop an insane Valar.

He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes to process everything the car came to a shortstop and he went forward a bit.  _“What in Mandos was that?”_ Asked Curufin.

 _“Someone was in front of the car...I will be right back.”_ He said and stepped out of the car pulling out his weapon and walked where the person must have jumped out of the way. Yet, when he saw who it was he got out of the car and said,  _“Turko!”_

 _“Curufin? What is going on here?”_ Celegorm asked.

Curufin explained everything as Kane went to his car and grabbed a blanket from the trunk and tossed it to Celegorm.  _“Explain in the car. It’s not safe to talk about this stuff out in the open.”_ Kane said.

 _“Why is that?”_ Celegorm asked.

 _“Since chances are an insane Valar want’s your heads.”_ He replied.  _“Now get in the car I have to check somethings out.”_

 _“I want to know what’s going on here first,”_ Celegorm said.

Kane looked at him and walked over to Celegorm and put his hand on Celegorm’s shoulder.  _“Your brother can explain the basics. I can explain later on...now get in the car. Now.”_ Kane took on a deadly tone and a strange look came into his eye. Celegorm looked at him and gave a nod and Kane went off once both elves where in the car.

He walked up the road and headed to where a stream was. He looked at the footprints that lead away from it and figured it was from Celegorm. He bent down and checked a few things. He let out a breath and pulled out his phone. “Hey. Alton. It’s me….I think I have an answer about how some of the elves are reborn. I have two of them. Celegorm and Curufin.”

He nodded and said, “I know. Call Rowan...they did not have a traumatic death but I can tell they still have some of their issues and Rowan is very good at dealing with emotions.”

He was quiet as Alton talked to him. Kane then said, “I know about emotions and I can tell they are like a boiling pot of water so if they show up to your house and they are sedated I am not to blame.”

He frowned and said, “Fine. I’ll only sedate them if they cause me any trouble and I’ll let you or one of their brothers tell them details of their path. From what I read Curufin does have his father’s rage...if he asks about his son I think someone more qualified is to answer.”

“I am taking them to the closest airport to have something there for me to be able to take them to England.” He said.

“Right. Also, checked the water nothing is strange with it and it is not glowing.” Kane said. “So. We have some answers but still not a lot but I think the more elves that are reborn we will get more answers.”

He then smirked and said, “Right. I’ll let you go but I have a feeling you’ll be running a house filled with Noldor elves. Bye.”

He slid his phone back into his pocket and walked back into the car. He got in and sighed as Celegorm berated him with questions. He answered them all as he started driving again.

* * *

**Location: England**

“WHAT!” Shouted Aegnor. “Both Celegorm and Curufin are now alive?”

“That’s right,” Alton said. “Kane is bringing them here and I talked to Rowan he is also coming here to help sort things out.”

“I was right…” Maglor said who was still a bit suprised to find out about his brothers.

“About?” Amrad asked looking at Maglor.

“Years ago I joked with Rowan that he’ll end up sorting all the Feanorians problems out,” Maglor replied.

“Yeah. Our family has a lot of issues...interesting how death can make one realize that.” Amras stated getting a nod of agreement from his twin.

Alton just put down his cup of coffee and looked to Maglor and said, “If you want you can call Maedhros and tell him.”

“No. I talked to Elliot and he said he does not think he should know about any of that stuff yet. He does not have the best of weeks.” Maglor said. The twins shared a worried look and Aegnor just gave a sigh.

“Elliot will do what he can to help him and he knows about mental things just like Rowan. Not to his extent but he knows a good deal of them and he can always call Rowan.” Alton said.

“Right. I should thank you again for letting us live here and I should thank you for willingly letting two more of Feanor’s sons stay in this house.” Maglor said.

“It is fine. Plus I think it’ll be wise to keep most of the reborn elves together.” He said. He then heard his phone ring and he answered it. He nodded and said “I see. Anything else?”

He then gave another nod and said, “I understand. Well, that is good to hear and good work to both of you.”

He then hung up and said, “That was Xander’s sister and her partner. They just got a bit more information on their plan.”

“And what’s that?” Aegnor asked.

“They are trying to locate Valinor,” He replied.

“What? I thought you said no one knows where it was,” The twins say at the same time.

“I did. Yet, the source was unclear of how but they have someone who can figure it out of the information they have.” Alton said.

“Who can locate it then?” Maglor asked.

“The only person who I can think of is Xander but he’s fine,” Alton replied.

“Alright. Who is just as smart as Xander?” Aegnor asked. The group was quiet for sometime before Alton said, “Let’s not worry about this currently. I can call someone who can look into it and has the time to...for now we should get ready to have Celegorm and Curufin live here.”

They nod and Aegnor sighed as Alton left the room. “Someone seems to hate you,” Amras said to him.

“What do you mean?” Aegnor asked.

“I mean that you're stuck with all your insane cousins,” Amrod said.

Aegnor looked at them and then at Maglor who burst out laughing. Aegnor just glared at all of them and said, “I hate all of you.”

Amras put his arm around him and said, “We know you mean love!”

Aegnor just sighed but started laughing a bit. He did have to admit as annoying as it was very funny.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

A car door opened and a man walked out and to a door where a woman was standing. “Sir. I trust your trip went well.” She said.

“Yes. I got what I needed,” He replied. “How is he?”

“Ready to break through the straight jacket he has,” She replied.

“That’s fine. I have something to make him calm down,” He replied he held up the case he carried a bit. “What of our other two patients?”

“One has stopped talking but the other is still trying to bribe is way out and we had to sedate him heavily.” She replied.

“Did the sedatives work as they did before?” He asked.

“We had to use a stronger dose than normal but with the right dose and modifications they work.” She said.

“Very good,” He said when he came to an elevator and he said, “I will be taking care of somethings that are important. Yet, get the lab ready. He will behave himself this time.”

“Of course,” She said with a bow of her head. He then stepped in and went to the bottom floor. He walked down a darkened hallway and scanned his card and let a scanner scan his eye. He then walked through threw a set of metal doors where two guards stood outside. They bowed his head to the two of them and he walked down the hall and stopped outside one of the rooms. He opened the door and stepped into the padded room and looked at the elf on the floor who had a straight jacket around him. He glared up at them and spat at them.  _“Stay away from me.”_ He hissed.

 _“Now. Do not be rude Feanor,”_ He replied as to set his case down and opened it and turned it around. He smiled as he watched Feanor’s glare melted away and his eyes widened as he stilled at the three simiarils. He moved at them but the man closed the box and said,  _“Sorry. You can not have them quite yet...now listen here. I will give you these stones but in return, you will behave yourself. If you don’t...you will sacrifice these stones and I will make sure you watch me make your sons suffer. After I do that, I will destroy these stones. One by one and I can destroy them easily. After all, to me, they are just some shiny glow sticks. Now. Will you listen and behave?”_


	27. Chapter 27

Feanor lowered his head and said in a low voice,  _ “What do you want?”  _

 

He smiled and said,  _ “Good. I need you to do some work for me, more accurately make something for me. I can give you all the equipment you need but you’ll just have to make it.”  _

 

_ “Make what?” _ Feanor asked.

 

_ “Now that will take a bit more explaining and I do not have the time to get you up to speed. An associate of mine will be doing that though.”  _ He replied as he stood up.  _ “He’ll be down here shortly, he’ll explain to you everything you need to know also he will be reporting to me on how you behave. So he will be deciding if you get the silmarils...and one final thing. If you do anything to harm him I will show you a fate worse then death and trust me this it will be far worse then me destroying these stones.”  _

 

Feanor glared at him a bit as he left the room. Once he was gone he fell back against the wall and struggled around in the jacket that made him unable to move. He was very aggravated with everything but he had to behave as they said. He had a chance to get the silmarils and he also needed answers. He was not sure how long he had been here but he was not told anything. Not where he was, what year it was, or how was he alive. He blinked and sat forward when he heard the door open and a tall elf walked in. He was close to Meadhros’s height but he seemed to have a bit larger build.  _ “Wow. So one of the great high elves of Valinor...reduced to this.”  _ He said. 

 

_ “Who are you?”  _ Feanor hissed. 

 

_ “You can call me Kakau,”  _ He replied.  _ “Now. Let’s get down to business I have a lot to explain to you. Before you can do any work I guess I need to teach you one of the modern languages.”  _

 

_ “And why do I need to learn a modern language?”  _ Feanor asked. 

 

_ “Since we do have the time to translate what you have to know. I heard your smart so it will not be that hard to learn another language.”  _ Kakau said.  _ “No do shut up and listen since before I even describe another language I need to tell you where you are.”  _

 

He then proceeded to quickly explain where Feanor was and he was in the future. He also went through a history of middle earth and how it blended into this modern world. He then quickly went through a very brief history of this world and said,  _ “Did you get all that?”  _

 

_ “It would have been easier if you hadn’t spoken that fast but yes. I got what I needed.”  _ Feanor replied. 

 

Kakau walked over and said,  _ “Good. Now stand up,”  _

 

Feanor did his best to stand without the use of his hands but was able to. Once he felt his restraints loosen and he pulled them off. He then pulled back his arm and sent a punch at Kakau. He grabbed Feanor’s arm though and twisted it behind and shoved him to the ground digging his knee into Feanor’s back.  _ “Be thankful I will let this slide...for now. Yet, you better control that fire of yours. _ ” He said digging his knee a bit deeper and heard Feanor let out a soft shot. He then let go and stood up. Feanor sat back and let out a breath and once he looked up he saw Kakau start to laugh. 

 

_ “Oh. I am going to enjoy this. It’s interesting you hate the Valar and Melkor with a great passion but you are just like them both in many different manners.”  _ He said. 

 

_ “What did you say?”  _ Feanor hissed. 

 

_ “You heard what I said. The Valar have a clear lack of understanding of emotions and do not care about those who do not fit into their idea of what perfect is. You are the same way...with your family I mean. You would most likely kill your stepbrother if you had the chance, you felt nothing when you left your wife, and when you left you showed your sons nothing. The only one you did show anything to was Curufin I believe his name is. Now as for Melkor...your the same way in your lust for power. Come on you are smart enough to know what I am saying his right? I know I am.”  _ He said. 

 

_ “And how do you know this?”  _ Feanor asked his voice deadly low. 

 

_ “Since it stings. The truth often doses...and I did forget to tell you that after you died. Your sons suffered greatly. Your eldest even chose to give up his title as king to your stepbrother.”  _ He said. 

 

Feanor looked at him but was at a loss of how to react.  _ “Why?! Why are you telling me any of this?!”  _

 

_ “Since I like causing discord in emotions and when I get those who are like you? Those who would so carelessly toss away something worth more than one of those stones. I enjoy myself. I really hope I can get you to snap at me so I can make sure you suffer.”  _ He said. Such hatred was in his voice even more then Feanor when he spoke against the Valar. 

 

_ “And what did I toss away exactly?”  _ Feanor asked. 

 

_ “You threw away your home.”  _ He replied.  _ “And what did you throw that away for? Nothing.”  _

 

_ “What?”  _ Feanor asked. Kakau looked at him and glared at him,  _ “I will not be answering that. Now, follow me. You have work to do.”  _

 

Feanor just decided to follow Kakau silently. He could tell that if he had a short fuse then Kakau had no fuse at all. A single thing from him could cause Kakau to snap, he also should play it safe if he wanted to get into the same room as the Silmarils. Yet, a voice nudged the back of his mind and repeated what Kakau said to him. That he was just like the people he hated. 

 

* * *

 

Maglor looked up as he heard a pounding on the door. He put down his book and got up and when he opened it he saw Kane shove Celegorm and Curufin into the house. 

 

“Where is Alton?” He asked. He looked ready to kill someone.

 

“In his office,” Maglor replied. Kane just gave a short nod and stalked off. 

 

Maglor sighed and shook his head. It seemed the Kane whom he had met once was close to killing these two. He looked at them and said,  _ “Hey guys. How was your trip?”  _

 

_ “Maglor?”  _ Asked Curufin.  _ “What is going on?”  _

 

_ “Kane may want to kill you,”  _ He said.  _ “Yet I take it he told you two everything important.”  _

 

_ “He did,”  _ Celegorm said.  _ “He told us that someone else will explain to us what happened.” _

 

_ “I figured,”  _ Maglor replied with a light sigh. He then looked up when Kane came into the room. 

 

“Bye. Kane,” Maglor said. 

 

“The last time I had to do something like this...I was dealing with sister-in-law and her kids when we went to Disneyland. I was able to keep them calm since I could just get them juice boxes and micky ears.” Kane said. 

 

Maglor laughed and said, “Yeah. Next time try giving them mickey ears and juice boxes.” 

 

“I would rather get a tooth pulled,” Kane said and left. 

 

_ “What was that?”  _ Asked Celegorm. 

  
_ “Too long to explain,”  _ Maglor replied.  _ “Let’s go to the living room, we have a lot to talk about.”  _


	28. Chapter 28

Maglor mostly explained what happened since Aegnor was out and the twins were so where in the house. He was waiting for Rowan to get there to tell Curufin about Celebrimbor. Which still made his blood boil when he thought about it. 

_ “I am more interested in what's been going on with you over these years,”  _ Celegorm said.  _ “What have you been doing?” _

Maglor looked at his brother and was quiet. A bunch of memories played in his head. He smirked a bit and then said,  _ “oh. I have been around. Yet busy, _ ” 

Celegorm glared and shook his head,  _ “I was hoping for details.” _

_ “Us too,”  _ the twins said coming in.

_ “You both came back too?” _ Celegorm said.

_ “He did tell us that,”  _ Curufin said.

_ “I wasn't listening fully,”  _ Celegorm replied with a shrug. The twins snickered and walked and sat together on the couch next to Maglor. Who could not help but smile, he almost had everyone back. He just needed Maedhros to be better and then Caranthir to come back. 

_ “Uh. Kano? Are you alright?”  _ Amras asked.

_ “Huh? Oh...yeah,”  _ He replied and dried his eyes. He did not realize he started to tear up.  _ “So. Where was I up to in history?” _

_ “You were about to tell us what you did over history,”  _ Said Amrod.

_ “No. I wasn't,”  _ He replied.  _ “Look. After Rowan comes here and takes care of some things. Then I'll consider telling you  _ **_PARTS_ ** _ of my life after everything.”  _

The brother's shared a look and nodded. He then continued on with the quick history lesson. 

* * *

Xander yawned and reached over and looked at his phone. “Oh. Hey sis,” He said. 

“Oh good you're awake,” She replied on the other end. 

“Yeah. What’s up?” He asked. 

“You know for someone who doesn't want to work with us anymore you sure help out a lot.” She replied. 

“What do you want?” He asked.

“Well, we were looking over some of the data and things you sent me. You were right, it was all too easy. Everything up until now was a mix of luck and planning,” she replied. 

“So the attack on Maglor before he left and finding his brother was all set up.” He replied. 

“That’s right,” She replied. “Our best guess is that it was a sort of test or a better way to monitor them.” 

“Maglor, his brother, or Aegnor?” He asked. 

“Not a clue,” She replied.   
  
“Thanks, sis,” He replied. “I guess I better call Alton and tell him.” 

“Yeah, well I have to go. I have some more things to look over,” she replied. “Also. I know I should tell you at a better time but he proposed last night.” 

Xander was quiet and moved his phone away and looked at it. He then put it back to his ear and said, “WHAT!?” 

“We are getting married, we are working out the details later.” She said. 

“About time,” Xander said. 

“It is,” She replied.  
  
“Also, I will be asking Timmy to be the flower girl,” He replied. 

His sister laughed and said, “Xander it is my wedding...I’ll be more than happy than happy to have him as the flower girl.” 

Xander grinned and said, “Well you will be telling me more about this later. I should get back to working on this and I am sure are busy.” 

“I am and I do have to go. I’ll talk to you later,” She said. 

“Bye sis,” He said and they hung up. Xander smiled and put his phone down really about the time he asked her. He stretched and sent a quick text to Alton giving him the update about what his sister came across. He walked into his living room and sat down. At least now with done he can go back to his life. Yet, his gut was telling him that this won’t last long and his gut was rarely ever wrong about these things. 


	30. Chapter 30

_ “Ha! I won!”  _ Said Celegorm grinning as he held up the controller.

_ “Beginner's luck,”  _ Grumbled Amrod as he handed the controller to his twin. Amras took it and said,  _ “You're up Curufin.”  _

_ “Fine,”  _ Curifin said as he came over.   
  
Maglor let out a breath, he felt was letting the twins explain technology to them. It was not surprising that Curufin picked it up instantly. Maglor rubbed his head and looked at his phone and sighed. He left a call to Elliot to tell Maedhros about Curufin and Celegorm. He leaned back and looked up when he heard a knock on the door. 

He got up and walked over to it. He smiled and said, “You're here much faster than I expected.” 

Rowan just looked at him and said, “I am used to traveling quickly.” 

“Right...oh. I told them that I will think about telling them some of my past but I am telling you now. If you tell them about anything that happened in the ’70s, what happened in Czechia, how we met or France. I will tell them about your little adventure in Jamaica.” Maglor said.

Rowan looked at him and said, “That was Elliot,” 

“Sure it was,” Maglor replied. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell them any of those...I have a lot of other stories.” Rowan said. 

“You are despicable,” Maglor said. 

“Can’t help it,” He replied. “Runs in the family.” 

Maglor looked at him as he walked into the living room and winced a bit. Yeah. He walked into that one. Maglor closed the door and walked after Rowan and leaned against the wall as he introduced himself. 

_ “If I can. I would like to talk to you alone Curufin.”  _ Rowan said after introductions were made. 

Curufin gave him a long look and said,  _ “Why?”  _

_ “Just come into the other room. Please,”  _ He said. 

_ “Just do it Kurvo,”  _ Maglor said. Curufin sighed and stood up then walked into the other room with Rowan. 

 

* * *

 

Curufin fell back in a chair and looked at his hand as it shook. Curufin then clenched his hand into a fist and bashed it into the table.  _ “I am going to kill Sauron.”  _

_ “He already died,”  _ Rowan said.  _ “As I am sure Maglor told you.”  _

Curufin looked at him with an angry glare but eventually dropped his head looking down. Rowan gave him a sad look and said,  _ “Take as much time as you need to process this...I am here to talk to you about it if you need.” _

Rowan then left the room walking back to the others. When he came into the room, it looked like Maglor filled the others about what happened. 

“How is he?” Maglor asked. 

“Taking it better than we thought,” Rowan replied but winced as he heard a crash. 

“Or not,” Maglor said. 

“Leave him be,” Alton said walking into the room. “Things can easily be repaired or replaced.” 

_ “Amras. What are they saying?”  _ Celegorm asked. 

_ “Nothing important.”  _ Replied Amras shrugging and dropping back to the couch. 

“Alton. Are there any updates?” Asked Maglor. 

“Just one. Not too important though,” Said Alton shaking his head. “Just an update from Xander about the people who attacked you.”    


“Dead end?” Asked Rowan. 

“More so a setup,” Replied Alton. “Xander said there is not anything more he can give me without more information.”

Maglor just nodded and stretched. “Alright,” 

Alton nodded and turned said, “Aegnor called me and said he found something rather interesting. I am going there now,” 

“What did he find?” Asked the twins together.  

“He did not say,” He replied as he left the house. 

_ “Kano? While Curufin is taking some time to himself and Alton is out can you now tell us a bit about your history?”  _ Asked Amrod. 

Maglor sighed.  _ “Alright. Fine...What do you want to know?”  _

_ “Everything,”  _ Amrod said. 

_ “I can tell you about the time he was knighted by Queen Bloody Mary,”  _ Said Rowan. 

* * *

Alton stopped his car and stepped out and walked down to where Aegnor said he was. He saw him sitting beside someone else who had a jacket around them. Aegnor looked up and said something to them then walked over to Alton. 

“Elves seem to be coming back left and right,” Alton said. 

“You're telling me,” Aegnor said shaking his head. 

“How are they?” He asked handing Aegnor a bag. 

“Alive..shaken bt alive.” Aegnor replied looking over at the figure who was staring at a tree. 

From what I know it’s a normal reaction,” He replied. Aegnor walked back over and handed them the bag the walked back to Alton. After a few moments, the elf Aegnor was talking with walked over to them. 

_ “This is Alton,”  _ Aegnor said.   
  
_ “I am Fingon,”  _ The elf said nodding to Alton. 


	31. Chapter 31

Maglor groaned as he heard a crash from downstairs and he looked up and he groaned. For the past 6 months, he has been dealing with the twins, Aegnor, Celegorm, Curufin, and Fingon. For a long story short for the past six months he felt like a lion trainer. It was annoying but in all truth, he would not trade it for the world. He yawned and forced himself out of bed and got ready for the morning.

When he got down the stairs he was greeted to arguing from Celegorm and Curufin. Fingon just was sitting with the twins and Aegnor with a cup of coffee. It seemed to be they were showing him something on their laptop. He just ignored and got a cup of coffee himself and walked to join the others.

“Morning,” Maglor said walking past his arguing brothers and going to Fingon and the twins.

“Good morning,” Fingon said looking. In a short time, Fingon and his other two brothers picked up the language rather quickly. There was still some words they did not know but they could manage very well.

“So. What are they arguing about this time?” Maglor asked as he sat down across from them.

“Not sure, yet, I think I heard something about eggs.” Said Amras with a nod from his twin. Maglor just nodded and rubbed his face. He then looked up as a knock came from the front door and a few moments later Xander waltz into the room holding a hot cup.

“Xander? What are you doing here?” Maglor asked.

“Besides plotting Alton’s murder? Dropping this guy off,” he said pointing to Maedhros who walked into the room.

“Maedhros!?” Maglor, Fingon, Amras, and Amrod said all standing up in surprise.

“Hey,” He said. “I thought I would surprise you.”

The twins ran over to hug him and he wrapped an arm around them with a smile. Maglor looked him over and said, “It’s good to see you back on your feet.”

“It’s good to be back on my feet,” Maedhros replied he then looked to Fingon and waved. “Finno,” He said.

Fingon rushed over and hugged him tightly Maedhros patted his back and said, “Uh...I do need to breathe,”

“Oh. Sorry,” Fingon said letting go and holding up his hands.

“So. How did you get here?” Maglor asked looking at him.

“We got a lift,” A new voice said as he walked over.

“Elliot!” Maglor said with a smile as he hugged the new figure.

“Rowan has a twin?” Amras asked looking at Elliot.

“Yeah but I am the handsome one,” Elliot replied.

“Also the one who dyed his hair a bit,” Maglor said as he looked at Elliot’s hair which was a lighter brown than Rowan’s.

“If I recall you did dye your hair as well,” Elliot said.

“He did?” Amrod asked. “What color?”

Elliot opened his mouth but Maglor clamped a hand over it. Yet, Maedhros turned to the twins and said with a small smirk, “Blond and then a dark red.”

“What? How-how did you know?” Maglor asked his jaw dropped open and the hand covering Elliot’s mouth fell to his side.

“I showed him some pictures,” Elliot said with a smirk.

“You said you destroyed them,” Maglor said.

“The copies...not the originals,” Elliot said gesturing with his hand as if to emphasize his point about the copies. Maglor covered his face with his hands and gave a low grown. He looked up at slightly at his eldest brother and asked, “How much did you see?”

“Quite a bit. I do have some questions for you later,” Maedhros said.

Maglor covered his face again and muttered, “Someone shoot me,”

“Sure thing,” Another said causing Maglor to look by the door seeing a very worn out Xander who looked half dead.

“Xander? What are-” Maglor but Xander cut him off by holding up a finger and said, “I have to speak with Alton and since I was already at the airport I gave these guys a lift.”

“Alright...but maybe you should sleep first. The last time I saw you this tired you were working for NASA with part of the space program.” Maglor said.

“Yeah...yeah,” Xander replied with a yawn. “I know but I have this-” He held up a hot cup “-to keep me going or possibly kill me.”

“Kill you?” Aegnor asked after he said his hellos to Maedhors.

“Yeah. I have coffee with a whole lot of espresso and a lot of surges. I also poured in some Redbull,” He said taking a drink slowly. “It does taste like death but I still need to function for the next few hours so-death it is.”

“Xander it’s at times like these when I wonder how you are still alive and I start to get very concerned for your well being,” Maglor said.

“I am still alive,” Xander said. “Well, I think I am, anyway where is Alton?”

“Upstairs in his office,” Amrod said.

“Great,” Xander replied gave a nod to them and headed towards the stairs.

“So. That was Xander you told me about?” Fingon asked looking at Maglor.

“Yeah. That’s him,” Maglor replied. He shook his head and turned back to the others and said, “Come on. Let’s head to the kitchen, Celegorm and Curufin would be happy to see you.”

* * *

Alton looked at Xander with concern and asked, “Are you sure?”

“Positive, we may hate each other but we do work well together,” Xander replied. “She’s running down the last few leads before we get moving.”

“So. You are going to take care of it no matter what I say?” He asked.

“We always did,” Xander replied.

“True but this is their headquarters,” Alton said. “You two may be good but even you two will need help.”

“We’ll be fine,” Xander said. “Besides if something happens to us you can always make a move instead of playing babysitter,”

“I offered my home nothing more,” Alton replied.

“You mean have a bleeding heart and care too much about others?” Xander asked with a grin.

Alton shook his head and said, “They have been quiet for quite some time. Be careful.”

“Aren’t I always?” Xander asked.

“No. Yet, I recommend some sleep before you get started.” He said. “Perhaps a few days worth.”

“Sleep? What’s that?” Xander asked. Alton shook his head and looked back to his laptop, “Well. Good luck.”

“Of course and don’t tell the guys downstairs what I told you. I do not want Maglor or his brothers to worry about this,” Xander said.

“Of course,” Alton said.

“Well, I better be off. I have a lot of work to do.” Xander said.

Alton nodded and said, “Of course and Xander? It’s good to have you back working full time.”

“I left because of death. Yet, I can’t let others suffer that fate,” Xander said as he stopped the door. Alton said nothing as Xander left the room. He then shook his head and got back to work, Xander was many things and has been over these very long stretch of years. Yet, through it all, he still kept his honor and knows when to show his true colors. 


	32. Chapter 32

Feanor groaned as he moved out of the cot that was set up in the workroom. He had been working hard on a few things that they wanted for months. He was getting close to being finished but the more and more he worked on it the more and more his anger towards them grew. They treated him like dirt and Kakau always took time to express his clear haterade towards him and the Valar. Yet, it was something more, deeper than lack of respect that struck him harder. Their haterade towards him and the other Valar made him realize his own emotions about the way of the world. He began hating himself just as much as he hated those who were making him work.

He moved to the desk that was scattered with electronic bits and pieces along with a lot of metal parts. He also had a laptop open connected to a larger monitor. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and started to work again. He heard a laugh from behind him as the door opened, he turned his head and narrowed his eyes glaring at the leader of this group.

“Well good morning,” He said calmly.

“What do you want?” Feanor replied coldly.

“To talk to you seems yesterday you and Kakau got into a bit of a disagreement.” He said noting the slight bruising that Feanor got on his face. Feanor turned his head away looking back to his work.

“He and I disagreed about my work,” Feanor replied.

“Of course. Come with me,” He replied calmly. “Now.”

Feanor clenched his fists and stood up and started to follow him. Outside the room, Kakau started to follow both of them down the hallway. Feanor looked behind him at Kakau and then back tat their boss. They continued down the hall and then into an elevator that needed a keycard, Kakau used his card and they went in. They went down to a lower floor and their boss led them down the hall and stopped outside a room that had a guard posted there.

“Before we go in, know this,” He said turning to face Feanor. “The Silmarils aren’t the only thing we can use against you. We do have one more which I was saving for a time like this.”

He opened the door and led them inside and Feanor stopped short. Sitting with his legs to his chest was Caranthir. Kakau grabbed him and held him in place, placing a hand over his mouth. Caranthir looked over and stood up. _“Atar?”_ he asked in shock.

Feanor struggled as their boss stepped over and suddenly pulled out a gun and shot Caranthir in the shoulder causing him to fall to the floor holding his arm. Caranthir cursed as Feanor was released and went to his son’s side. The boss stared down at him with eyes slightly narrowed as he said, “You will respect Kakau’s orders. You are almost done with your work and have those worthless stones, now as I warned you I will not take your attitude. So, speak back to anyone one of us again your son will be killed instantly. Understand?”

“Yes,” Feanor replied through gritted teeth. Feanor watched as he turned away and speak a few quiet words to Kakau before leaving the room. Kakau walked over and said, “Okay. Feanor get back to work, someone will come in here and take care of your son’s wound.”

Feanor opened his mouth but caught himself and shut it. He looked at Caranthir and put a hand to his unharmed shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before he stood up and left the room. His hand was clenched as he was lead down the hall and as they walked down the hall. A woman with short blond hair and glasses passed them.

“Dr. Blackwell,” Kakau said nodding to her causing her to stop. “It’s his shoulder,”

“I am quite aware of what his wound is. I know our bosses game,” she replied changing hands with a bag she carried so to adjust her glasses. She then looked at Feanor and smiled tightly. She then looked back to Kakau and said, “I have work to do. When you can I have something to show you.”

“Of course,” He said. “I have to take care of this one though,”

“I know and I have my own things to do.” She said and headed to the door walking calmly. Kakau smiled and shook his head. He then gestured Feanor to follow him back to his work station.

* * *

Kakau stepped out of Feanor’s workroom leaving two guards there. He headed down the hall and after a few moments he found Emily writing on some papers in her office.

“Well?” Kakau asked as he walked over.

“This,” She replied holding a small closed briefcase. “I finished it.”

“You did?” He asked his eyes widening. “Do they work fully?”

“I should get an answer next week if they do or not. They are being used in a test run,” she replied.

“I will tell our boss. He would be very happy to hear this,” He said.

“I know and with Feanor almost being finished we are one step closer to our revenge,” she said. “So, how about after we tell our boss we have a drink to celebrate.”

“Of course.” He replied as he offered her his arm. She gave a slight eye roll and she took her glasses off and put them on the desk. She stood up and took his arm and left the office with him. They were getting even closer. Their plan was almost complete.

In just a few weeks their revenge will be done. It will be over. 


	33. Chapter 33

Feanor gritted his teeth as he worked as he ignored the guard standing by the door. He finished connecting a few wires by a laptop, he had finished part of the main project and Kakau was showing it to their boss. He had to do something to keep his mind occupied or else he knew he would lose it. He clenched his fist and threw what he was working on off the table. He was a fool, wasn't he?

He went over and picked up the broken bits and ignored the sound of the door that opened but looked up as he heard a thud. He looks up and sees a figure dressed in dark clothes, they look up at him and stop for a moment.

“Feanor? I assume,” They said as they walked over.

“Right. Who are you?” He replied standing up. They pulled off their headgear and held out a hand. 

“Kai.” She said as she shook his hand. “Now let’s get a move on. There is a lot going on,”

She tossed him the gun she hand on her side and put back on her headgear. She walked to the door and stopped by it. She talked quickly into an earpiece before turning to Feanor and said, “Grab any memory drives or anything important. We will have five extra minutes to get out of here,”

Feanor grabbed the few important things and she tossed him a bag. He put what he needed there and then followed her out and down the hall. “My son, he’s here and I will not leave without him.” He said.

  
“I know, my partner is getting him. We are meeting up with him and he’ll get you two out of here. Now shut up, ask questions when we won’t die at any second.” She said. She then raised her gun and let out a silent shot that knocked a guard to the ground. She then moved down the hall and paused by an elevator that needed a keycard. She pulled out a blank white slip and waved it over and the doors opened.

The two walked in and they went down a few floors and they moved down the hall quickly. Feanor felt some relief when he saw another person dressed similarly to her and he was helping Caranthir along.

“Kai. We have some problems,” He said.

“I know. I got your message, I will take care of those two things. You get these two out of here.” She said.

“Fine, but you have ten minutes until after I leave to get out yourself.” He said. “Or else you will be blown to kingdom come.”

She muttered something to him in some other language that Feanor did not catch. Xander shook his head and grumbled something to himself before turning to Feanor. He was helping Caranthir who was pretty weak and stumbling slightly. “Come on, we should get going.” He said.

“Who are you people exactly?” Feanor asked.

“Ones who are trying to save your life so let’s get a move on. I do not plan on dying today,” Xander said as he led them down another hallway. Feanor had to pick up and carry Caranthir as they moved down the hall. A guard almost got them but Xander knocked him most likely killed him through a fighting style that Feanor did not recognize. Soon, they were outside and Xander lead them through the tall bushes and they came to a large sleek back jet.

“Inside,” Xander said as a ramp was lowered for them. Feanor looked at him and then headed inside holding his son. Xander followed and moved to the cockpit and took off. Feanor set his son in a chair and did his best to look him over. Yet, he looked at Xander as he let out a mixed laugh of shock, amusement, and possibly horror.

“What?” Feanor asked.

“Nothing you need to be concerned about...yet,” Xander said. “Oh. I am Xander by the way, I am a friend of Maglor. Who is alive, along with your other sons.”

“My whole family?” Feanor asked.

Xander gave a nod and said, “Plus two nephews. I can’t take you there but I can call Alton and he’ll bring your family to meet up with us.”

“Yes. Please,” Feanor said ignoring the desperation in his voice. Xander gave a thumb’s up and said, “Seems like Caranthir is asleep. You should get some rest too.”

Feanor was going to protest but his body and mind needed to rest know that it can. So he just settled back in a chair and closed his eyes. Feanor was breathing soundly and Xander smirked. He called Alton talked to him for a bit. Explaining a few things and how he should take them to meet up with them. Yet, after a few moments of further conversation, he said, “Should also get Rowan. I am sure that these two could use him,”

He was quiet as he listened to Alton. He then said, “Naw. I am fine, I lost my mind ages ago. Kinda pointless getting it back since no one uses their mind anymore.”

He chuckled as he heard Alton’s reply. He gave a quick goodbye and then hung up, this mission was far from over. Once he uncoded this last bit of information he’ll have everything he needs to finish finding out about their whole plan. A lot of work left but Xander smirked a bit as he settled back into the pilot seat. Why? He finally got his private jet to use for this mission.

 


	34. Chapter 34

Kakau placed the floor his anger seethed through him and hung heavily in the room. Emily sat with folded arms leaning against a wall. Their boss sat there calmly talking on his phone.

“How can we just sit here,” Kakau said as their boss hung up and put the phone down. “They snuck in and destroyed everything. Those traitors should have been killed from the start,”

“Calm down, they will get what’s coming to them but we should have been more careful. Kai and Xander were the best we had.” He replied.

“He is right,” Emily said. “We should have been better prepared.”

Kakau clenched his fists and took a breath and sat down by Emily. “What’s the plan?” He asked after a few moments of silence.

“We will call the others,” Their boss said. “Once they get here we’ll just go. No test runs, we’ll just go and finish this.”

“Yes, sir,” Kakau and Emily said together bowing their heads.

* * *

**A few days later...**

The sons of Feanor rushed into the building and followed Alton through the halls. He led them to a door and stepped back, “Your brother and father are here.” He said.

Maedhros looked at the door for a few moments as the twins and Curufin just rushed in followed by Celegorm. He looked at Alton and gave a nod of thanks and then followed his brothers. Fingon and Aegnor followed them along with Elliot. Yet, Maglor paused before walking through the door.

“Maglor?” Alton asked.

“I...need a moment,” Maglor replied. Alton just nodded and went down the hall leaving Maglor standing there. He heard the happy greetings coming from the door but he just stood there.

“I know that look,” A voice said from behind Maglor, he turned and saw Rowan standing there.

“Rowan. What are you doing here?” Maglor asked.

“I was called, come on, all the feanorians are together again. Therapy will be needed,” Rowan replied. Maglor gave a light chuckle and looked to the door with a tense smile. Rowan put a hand on his shoulder and said, “What’s wrong?”

Maglor gave a low sigh and said, “I never thought I would have my whole family again. I mean I did get through what happened before, I accepted what happened but now. Now that I have my family again...I do not think I can handle that loss again.”

“You can,” Rowan said. “I know you and you have been through more than most but you are strong. Whatever happens, you will be able to face and remember we may be immortal but we do know death. We can fear loss and experience any other emotion. So what you are feeling is normal and reasonable. Yet, know you can face it.”

“Right,” Maglor said taking a breath. He then looked at Rowan and shook his head. “I thought someone who’s older will be wiser.”

“Yeah, but I took a lot of time to learn about the mind and how to help it. Besides, Sigmund Freud was a pretty good teacher for it.” Rowan said.

Maglor just rolled his eyes and said, “Come on, Elrohir. Let’s just go see the rest of the family.”

“I go by Rowan now,” He replied with slight annoyance in his voice as he followed Maglor into the room joining the others. When Maglor walked into the room he saw his family spread surrounding Caranthir who was lying in a hospital bed connected to a heart monitor with an IV in his arm and his shoulder bandaged. His arm was in a slink laying gently against him. He did have a smile as his family was greeting each other. The most surprising thing was how his father looked, he had a sad look in his eye but he smiled as he hugged his sons and his nephews close to him.

“ _Atar_ ,” Maglor said softly as he stepped closer to him. Feanor looked up and stood up and hugged Maglor once he was close enough. Maglor smiled and stepped back, “ _Atar. I have so much to tell you...and you too Moryo._ ” He said.

“ _Of course,”_  Feanor said.

“ _Oh. I have someone to introduce to you...well all of you_.” He said. He gestured Elliot and Rowan over.  _“Everyone. These are...are my grandsons.”_

Once he said that everyone broke out into a flurry of questions. Since even when the two first met everyone they never truly introduced themselves no one knew who they were fully. Well, everyone didn’t besides Maedhros who just stood there trying to hold in his laughter watching everyone’s reaction. Rowan and Elliot did laugh and exchanged a look to each other as Maglor just tried to calm everyone down to explain himself.

From a short distance down the hall, Alton listened to the laughter and flurry of voices. He smiled and gave a nod towards the room. He then turned and went down the hall, leaving the family to be for the time being. It took him a few moments to reach an office where Xander was sitting in front of a laptop with a look of surprise spread on his face.

“What is it?” Alton asked.

“I got it or part of it,” Xander said looking up at him. “Part of their plan why they needed Feanor at least and where they want to go.”

Alton walked over and looked at Xander’s computer that had a map up. He looked to Xander as he said, “Apparently without realizing it Feanor proved string theory and how to open a portal for it. They have a way to get to Valinor.”

“Valinor?” Alton asked. He then chuckled and looked at Xander and said, “You and Kai are going to have another interesting mission.”

“Wait, you want us to go there?” He asked.

“Well while we are trying to figure out the next part of their plan we still need to try to stop them. For good,” Alton said. “You and Kai are the best choice to get there and back.”

Xander gave a sigh and leaned back. “Right,” He said. He looked over his shoulder to the couch that was facing away from him. “Kai. You heard everything?”

“I did,” Kai said as she sat up from the couch. “I’ll start planning the mission out, you get working on how to get there.”

“Will do Kai,” Xander said as she stood up and walked out of the room. Xander yawned and looked at Alton and said, “Hey. Do you think you can get me a large cup of pure espresso and Redbull with a cup of sugar?”

“How about an IV in your arm with adrenaline?” Alton said.

“Naw. I need the taste of death in my mouth to fully wake up,” Xander said. Alton chuckled and patted his back. Xander looked back at Alton and said, “Wait a moment. How are Maglor and the others?”

“They are doing well, Rowan is here so he can help them before we explain everything more,” Alton said.

“Good idea,” He said. “Don’t worry about Maglor and the twins will be fine if you explain everything to them.”

“I figured but two parts maybe a bit hard,” Alton said.

“Then let my sister explain and deal with them,” Xander said. “She will be able to do it.”

“Very well but I will do it later, they deserve a few days of peace before we pull them back into everything.” He responded. Xander gave a nod and waved as he turned to his laptop and started working. Alton left the room and went down the hall. The first part was done but there was still a lot to do.

**The End Of Part One**

 


	35. Chapter 35

“Is this necessary?” Feanor asked looking at Rowan who sat across from him.

“I would say so,” Rowan replied as he sat back and folded his legs on the couch. “So. Would you like to start or should I?”

“You can,” Feanor said shortly as he sat back.

“Alright. Let’s start off with what you are thinking about this, it’s clear you do not want emotional advice from your great-grandson.” He said. “Well, I am very good at what I do and wounded pride can heal easily.”

Feanor opened his mouth but ended up closing it. “Let’s start somewhere else,” He then said.

“Okay. What about the silmarils then? I was talking with Xander since I needed some information and he told me they are back. What do you feel about them now? Are you willing to sacrifice your sons again for them?” He asked.

Feanor paused and looked at Rowan then to his hands. “I never wanted to sacrifice them for it,” He said.

“Yet, that is what happened,” Rowan replied.

“I know! I know!” Feanor responded angrily his fists clenching.

“I said that’s what happened. Not what’s going to happen again, you have a chance to change. Right now you have a fresh start to make here, a new life to start. You can take it or you can leave it and start another long insane quest to reclaim them once again.” Rowan said.

“I would think therapy would start with something light,” Feanor replied his eyes drifting to look out the window.

“Yeah. Normally it would but I know Maglor very well and from what I heard with you; I have to get right to the point or else nothing will happen.” He replied. “So, do you want a fresh start or start everything over?”

Feanor was quiet for a long time thinking. He did not want to have this conversation with Rowan but Maglor and Maedhros asked or rather begged him to; so he agreed to it. Yet, now that he was talking and he heard what Rowan was asking him. He understood why they wanted to know what kind of life will be going on now that everyone is together again. As he went back and forth between the questions he looked at Rowan and said, “I don’t know,”

“Reasonable answer, but I think you do know. Since if you did want them back you would have finished all the things they asked for within a month. Yet, it took you a while to get everything put together and finish it. Based on that I think you know what your answer is,” Rowan said.

“I do want a new start...but I do not know how to get it,” Feanor said after another few moments of silence.

“Well, that’s why I am here. To help and your sons at a fresh start,” Rowan said. “So, now that we have that out of the way let’s get really get started.”

* * *

When Feanor was finished he walked back into the room where his sons were. He looked around and asked, “Curufin? Where is everyone?”

Curufin looked up from where Celegorm convinced him and Caranthir to play cards. “Maedhros is with Elliot somewhere, Maglor left to speak with Xander, and I have no clue where the twins are.”

Feanor nodded and sat down by them. He was thinking over somethings that he spoke with Rowan about. They talked for a bit over an hour but Feanor felt no different from before, either way, Rowan did assure him that it will take time and nothing will change overnight. He continued to think but it was interrupted by Celegorm when he asked, “Hey,  _atar?_  Would you like to join us?”

“Alright,” Feanor said and walked over and sat closer to them. He sat down and they started a new round of a card game that the twins had taught them earlier that day. They played for a while but their game to an abrupt halt when the door flew open and the twins barged in breathing deeply and laughing.

“ _What happened to you two_?” Caranthir asked looking up.

Amrod just continued to laugh and Amras shook his head. “ _You had to have been there_ ,” Amras managed.

“ _So. You both are still insane,_ ” Caranthir said briefly thanking Eru silently for painkillers. The twins continued to laugh as they plopped themselves to the floor. Feanor looked at them and shook his head but smirked a bit. Curufin sent Celegorm a look and he just shrugged. However, a few moments later Maedhros walked in with Elliot and they both sent an annoyed look at the twins. Who instantly looked out the window and pretended like nothing was going on. Elliot gave a shrug and he and Maedhros went to one of the adjoined rooms.

“ _Well, I win,_ ” Caranthir said after a moment of silence as he put his cards down. Causing his two brothers and father to look a bit surprised. For once in ages things for everyone, there was a strong sense of calm for Feanor and his sons. 


	36. Chapter 36

“Valinor?!” Maglor asked in shock.

“Yep,” Replied Xander as he worked on his laptop pausing only to take a long chug of his drink. Maglor sat back and just was stunned sitting there. It took him a few moments before he was able to get on his next question, “why?”

“We are working on that and have theories,” Xander answered.

“Tell me,” He said. It was at that Xander stopped and gave him a funny look.

“I would like to know what’s going on,” Maglor said.

“Yeah. I know you like to know what’s going on but I am not sure you are ready to see part of it.” He responded.

“Come on Xander you and I have been through a lot. You know I can handle a lot,” Maglor said.

Xander sighed and typed a few things into his laptop and stood up. “Alright. Come on but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He said.

“Out of my whole family, I do have the most control,” Maglor said.

“Hold onto that thought until this you see it,” He said.

“See it?” Maglor asked looking a bit confused at Xander who stood up. He gave a nod and gestured for him to follow. Maglor did just that with suspension clear on his face, he knew Xander to be vague but never this vague. Xander led him through the halls and into an elevator that brought them to a higher floor. He brought Maglor further down the hall and led him to a room that he paused outside.

“Maglor? When you go inside...you know what? Just stay calm and don’t do anything foolish.” Xander replied. Maglor looked at him with a raised eyebrow but he nodded. Xander than walked in and Maglor instantly saw that large room that was a forensic scientist lab. A woman sat by one of the machines looking through a tablet in her had. Her black hair with edges dyed red was pulled back in a messy bun. However, what really caught his eye was further back in the room with arms folded and glaring sitting on a hospital bed was Melkor. Alton stood next to the bed looking over a file that was in his hands.

“Hey, Xan.” The woman said as she turned and walked over.

“Hey, Sis,” Xander said with a smile and gave her a hug as Maglor stood there with a shocked expression.

“So, what did I do to get a visit?” She asked with a smile.

“A brother can’t visit his sister?” He asked faking a hurt expression.

“Xan. We are both are workaholics who survive off death drinks. We barely take time to remember to breath,” She said.

“True but I had to bring him up here to explain a bit more,” Xander said gesturing to Maglor who still was standing there in utter confusion and anger which just started to begin. It was around then when Melkor looked at Maglor, he opened his mouth to speak but Xander’s sister turned to him and said, “I will tase again if you say anything idiotic which most likely is anything you say. So, sha.”

Melkor then closed his mouth to the surprise of Maglor. She then looked to Maglor and her brother, “So. You’re Maglor?”

Maglor blinked and looked at her. “Uh...yes,” He said.

“I am Sarya, a pleasure to finally meet you.” She said as she shook his hand. Maglor nodded and then looked at Melkor again who was pouting like an angry child.

“Uh. Xander or someone, please explain what’s going on,” Maglor said finally being able to speak in complete sentences.

“Well long story short he was being kept in that headquarters where your father and brother where. Apparently they had some strange testing to do and needed a Valar.” Sarya answered. “I am running a few tests to see what they needed him for.”

Maglor just managed a nod since he still was completely lost for many many things. Yet, thankfully his logical brain started to work again as he asked, “You do not keep him here do you?”

“We have a secure place to keep him,” Alton said as he looked up from the file. “He will not cause any trouble for you or your family.”

“Right. Be sure not to make sure not to tell any of my family about this,” Maglor said. “I spent long enough to work it out but they haven’t.”

“Don’t worry we will,” Alton replied.

Maglor gave a nod and asked, “Is there anything else that’s like this that I should know about?”

“Yeah, but we’ll tell you later since as calm as you are you may lose it,” Xander replied.

“Fine,” Maglor said as he sent a glare to Melkor before looking at Sarya who went back to her work.

“So, you are Xander’s sister?” He asked.

“That’s right,” She replied. “Also I have a taser if you do want to tase him for all the things he did,”

“I didn’t do anything,” Melkor said causing her to turn her head and narrow her eyes. “Not this time but you caused a lot of trouble. Besides, I do not like you and whoever is in my lab, goes by my rules. So stop whining. Besides, being tased is not that painful, I could have my brother cook you a meal.”

Xander laughed and said, “She could and I will.”

Alton held the bridge of his nose for a few moments but ended up chuckling. “Sarya. I am here to keep my eye on him so you can work. Also, please hold off on your threats.”

“Threats? Those are promises,” She said turning back to her work.

“Ah. I have to love my little sadistic sister,” Xander said as he put an arm around her giving her half a hug.

“You better,” She replied with a big smirk.

Maglor just stood there and looked at Melkor then the two siblings. “Wait. You mean I can tase him and nothing will happen?” He asked.

“Sure,” Sarya said. She walked over to her desk which was a mess and then tossed him the taster. “Enjoy,”

He caught it as Sarya went back to work. He looked at it before looking to Xander and said, “Uh. Xander, please tell me she is your only sibling.”

“She is,” Xander said.

“Good. Since the two of you are even more concerning than when Celegorm and Curufin go out.” Maglor replied as he got the taser ready. Xander chuckled and continued talking casually with Sarya about her upcoming wedding. They just ignored Melkor’s shout of pain and curse as he was tased, they just continued to talk casually. It concerning Maglor how nonchalant they were about the situation but it was clear that Sarya had everything under control. It was also clear that Sarya was tougher than nails but she did seem kind.

“Well, I will leave you two everything,” Maglor said after he returned the taser. He then turned to the door to go join his family. Yet, as he approached the door it opened and Maglor stopped in pure shock once again. Since walking in holding a bag and a cup of what he assumed was coffee was Mairon.

“That is the other part that I wanted to wait to tell you about,” Xander said. Yet, Maglor already fainted at that point.

“Well, I guess we should wait to tell him I am marrying him,” Sarya said as Mairon helped Xander move Maglor to a chair.

“Yeah, that would be a good idea,” Alton said as he closed the file and put it away.

“Well, you did promise me life would be an adventure,” Mairon said as he looked at Sarya. He then looked at Melkor who looked confused beyond all reason.

“I’ll be borrowing your taser again,” Mairon said turning to Sarya. 


	37. Chapter 37

**A Month Later…**

Maglor looked up as he heard a knock at the door. “I got it,” he said to his family (at least the ones who heard the knock). Over the past month Alton got Maglor and family a home that wasn’t just a few extra rooms in their headquarters. The home was just an hour away from the town that was nearby so the privacy was nice. It was also beyond very nice of Alton to get them a house that was of a very nice size. When he got to the door he was slightly surprised to see that Xander standing outside there. 

“Xander? What are you doing here?” He asked. 

“Well you know how a month ago that whole thing happened with...you know?” Xander asked being his normal vague self.

Maglor sighed and said, “Yes. I know,” 

“Well. Long story short I came for a short visit to say hi and telling you my partner and I are going to Valinor to figure something out.” Xander said. 

Maglor just blinked and shook his head. “You know I am not surprised anymore about things you tell me. Well, at least not after the Black Plague ended.” He said. 

“I did apologize for that.” Xander replied. 

“I know. I know, well come on in,” Maglor said as he stepped to the side and let Xander stepped inside. They walked into the living room where the twins where playing Mairo Kart on their switch. They also convinced Feanor to join in the game as well. Not to far away from where they were playing their game Maedhros was playing a card game with Elliot and Fingon. 

“Where is everyone else? Since I do want to explain where I am going. I want to ask if anyone wants me to deliver a message if I can.” Xander said. 

Maglor nodded and was quiet for a moment. He then said, “Rowan is upstairs having a session with Curufin. Celegorm is in his room debating which pets he wants since our father limited the amount of animals he’ll want.” 

Xander laughed a bit and asked, “What about Caranthir and Aegnor.” 

“Caranthir is in his room and Aegnor is in the kitchen. Wait here, I’ll gather everyone up.” Maglor said. Xander gave a bit of a nod and Maglor walked up the stairs. After just ten minutes Maglor managed to gather everyone to the living room. Everyone sat around as Xander explained the information they had about how the enemy they had been dealing with is headed to Valinor. They had a few theories why but they still were not sure. He then explained about over the past month he found a way to get to Valinor and he’ll be headed their in a few days with his partner. 

“Since I’ll be leaving in a few days I’ll be happy to take a message if everyone has one.” Xander said finishing up what he was telling them. He looked around at all of them and each elf just exchanged quiet looks. 

“I think you should come back in a few days. By then I think everyone will have something for you or someone would put something together,” Rowan said first as he saw everyone's expression. Xander nodded and then checked his phone as it buzzed. He gave a groan as he racked a hand through his hair. 

“Well. Okay then, I shall be back in a few days. Now excuse me while I just inject myself with an unhealthy amount of adrenaline...or you now make a small doomsday device that could wipe out a small country.” Xander said as he stood up and walked out the door. 

“Uh...did he mean that?” Asked Fingon with slight concern. 

“You know with Xander I never know,” Maglor said. Fingon just frowned and looked at Aegnor but he was busy thinking about what he wanted to say. Everyone was. They all wanted to say something to someone there. Rowan and Elliot left the room to speak privately and most likely write up a letter for their family. Slowly either they went to their room or they went back to what they were doing before hand. 

* * *

It was much later that into the night when Rowan looked up as he heard a soft knock on his door. He stood up and wasn’t too surprised to find Feanor standing on the other side. He stepped aside allowing Feanor to come in.

“I am sorry for coming to you this late,” Feanor said shortly. 

“It’s fine. Just working on an email,” Rowan replied as he sat down at his desk. 

“I-” Yet Feanor stopped himself and looked away silently. Rowan turned and looked at him carefully. After a long moment of silence Rowan asked, “You want to send something?” 

“I have no clue what I should say. From the...work you have done with me and the time I spent trapped there. I have a clearer understanding of..things. Yet, how can I write to someone who I never meant to hurt?” Feanor asked. 

“Write from your heart then. Forget logic or reason, just let yourself write.” Rowan said. “Don’t put in a filter. Just write what you feel and when your done look it over. If you want to you can send it or you can keep that for yourself and write another one with more of a filter.”  Feanor nodded and said, “Alright...thank you...Elrohir.” 

Rowan paused and looked at Feanor. “Did Maglor ask you to do that?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Feanor replied. 

“That’s it. He’s going to get it,” Rowan said glaring angrily but there was slight amusement in his eyes. Feanor smiled slightly but before he left he gave one last look at Rowan who was checking something on his phone.

“Why do not go by your given name?” Feanor asked. 

Rowan stopped and lowered his hands. He gave a soft sigh and said, “After Aragorn and Arwen...Elloit  and my brother and sister died. We said goodbye to our nephew and his sisters. We then left the known regions of middle earth and traveled around. Slowly time moved around us and as that happened we found it hard to use our real names. Even know we find it hard, not since we don’t consider you or the others family. It’s just-” 

“-not the same?” Feanor finished. 

Rowan gave a soft nod as he sat back in his chair. “I do understand that. As much as I despised my step family and was angry at my father for continuing a new life...I do or did consider them family to some extent at least. Yet, it’s not the same as somehow who you grew up with your whole life.” Feanor said as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed by Rowan. 

“Yeah.” Rowan replied. “Not the same...you know history said your greed drove you to madness. It seemed to forget you did have a heart and have an understanding of the world.” 

“Yes...it did,” Feanor said. Rowan brushed a tear away from his face, he turned to Feanor but a loud crash from downstairs interrupted him. There was then a loud “SORRY!” followed an a few angry shouts about trying to sleep and how late it was. Followed by a long stream of silence then a voice calling out asking in shock about the time. 

“So. I guess things haven’t changed much,” Rowan said. 

“No. They have not,” Feanor replied with a smile and a shake of his head. He stood up and wished a goodnight to Rowan before he left and headed back to his own room. Once he got there he pulled out some paper and a pen. He sat there for a long moment before he started to write. 

_ ‘My dearest Nerdanel…’  _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
